Wings of Desire
by KazunaPikachu
Summary: Kotarou would never purposely hurt Misha, but then he finds her with new and increasingly serious injuries every time he wakes up from a painful black out. Was he... the one hurting her? No, of course not. But then who was? MishaxKotarou
1. Lesson 1: How to Greet a New Angel

Wings of Desire

A Pita Ten Fanfiction

By KazunaPikachu

-x-

Lesson 1: How to Greet a New Angel

-x-

"Wakey, wakey, Katorou-kuuuuuun!" she chirped happily, practically glomping the poor sixth grader even while he was in bed.

Almost immediately the young man's eyes snapped open, a large blush covering his cheeks as he tried to get her away. "Misha-san!" he scolded, scooting away and hastily throwing the covers off of him, effectively throwing them over her in a mild attempt at defence. He rubbed his sleepy eyes, slightly frustrated at his interrupted slumber. "You don't just do that, Misha-san!" he scowled. He blinked, glancing at the pink-haired girl who had that usual goofy smile on her face, oblivious. He sighed, realizing this. "How did you get into my…" He shook his head, realizing it was a stupid question. "No. Never mind."

"Tee hee hee," she laughed, rubbing the back of her head. "Shia-chan's next doory-ore, waiting for yas, su! She's got our breakfast ready, yippee!" She jumped up, throwing the covers off her with unmatched enthusiasm. She bounded over to Shino who had sat up at the sound of her voice. "Wakey, wakey, Shino-chaaaaaan!" she squealed, greeting her in the same manner she did Kotarou. She hugged the girl gently.

"Mmmn?" the young girl asked, rubbing an eye carefully and yawning. "Onee…chan?" she asked groggily, the bottom half of her still beneath the covers.

"Yeah-huh!" the angel replied perkily. "You have to wakies now, su! Then we can have breakfast together, nya!"

Almost immediately, Kotarou's cousin was bouncing along with Misha. "Yay! I want eggs and bacon! Eggs and bacon, _su_!" she repeated, laughing at that unfamiliar feel of saying that ridiculous word.

Kotarou watched them through impatient eyes. He _hated_ mornings. Absolutely _loathed _them. Why did he have to live at such close quarters with two hyper girls that seemed to absolutely _love_ it then? _I shouldn't have to put up with this in the morning,_ he groaned. _It's too early._ "Listen, Misha-san, you should wait for us with Shia-san," he said patiently. "Me and Shino-chan need to get dressed." Indeed they did. They were still in their pyjamas after all.

Misha nodded, understanding instantly. "Alrighty!" she giggled. She waved, almost like a retard, and smiled brightly. "I'll see you twos next door, okies yokies? Be quickity quick!" With that extremely happy note, she skipped out of their apartment and into her own, leaving the two relatives inside.

"Ooh, come on onii-chan!" Shino urged, tugging at his sleeve. "I'm hungries too. Then we can go eats with onee-chan!" She smiled brightly, her lavender eyes lighting up. "I like onee-chan. She's fun. What about yous? Do you like her?" she asked curiously, cocking her head to the side.

Kotarou looked away uncaringly. "She's alright," he mumbled a reply. Truth was, he got highly annoyed with her sometimes. Actually, not sometimes. More often than not he was frustrated with her constant glomping and absurdly cheerful voice. _You'd think that she hasn't experienced one negative thing in all her life at all._ "Go on, Shino-chan. Go get dressed," he said, a small smile upon his lips.

"Okies!" his young cousin replied, running off to go fetch her clothes.

The purple-haired preteen stood there for a moment, suddenly thoughtful. He was temporarily alone, just standing in his room. It was oddly silent, especially since the hyperactive angel was here only moments before. He shook his head, sighing beneath his breath. He didn't have time to waste on such useless thoughts. He went to get dressed.

-x-

"So they're coming, Misha-san?" the brunette asked, smiling sweetly.

"Yeppers, Shia-chan!" the angel said, skipping her way towards the demon with the occasional twirl here and there. "They're getting dressy-ressed now!"

Shia nodded, putting the plates on the low table. "You seem so happy today, Misha-san," she observed gently. "Is there any reason why?" She was glad that the angel was so happy. The demon was just curious as to what made her so cheerful, especially since Misha was so happy in the first place.

Misha shook her head from side to side. "Nopey, nope! Nothin' goin' on. I just feel really weally happies today!" She smiled brightly, as if proving her point. "Can't ya feel it, su? It's in da airy air!" She stood on her tiptoes and merely spun around happily. Her wings transparently appeared as her angelic aura unconsciously spread.

The other occupant in the room resisted the urge to shiver, her natural demonic senses wanting to back away. But this was Misha. She was no danger. Shia forced herself not to mind it and smiled. "Good for you, Misha-san," she said, seemingly unbothered. After all, her friend was full of happiness. It wouldn't be right if she wanted that happiness to go away. "It's the weekends, you know. Are you planning to do anything?"

The pink-haired girl stopped, her wings disappearing as she cocked her head to the side. "Hmm," she pondered, a confused look in her eyes. "I don't think so, su," she said lightly. "It depends if you or Kotarou-kun wants ta go somewherey-where!" She glanced out her window, seeing the perfect blue sky with the occasional puffy white cloud or two. A bird streaked passed in the open space, its grey wings visible even to her. _I wanna fly,_ she suddenly thought. _I wanna fly as free as that birdy-word, su!_ But she knew she couldn't. Kotarou wasn't happy when she flew around the city. An idea then struck her, rendering her temporarily still.

"We're here," a student announced as he and the other child walked inside.

Misha turned excitedly and grabbed Shino's hand. "Ooh, I have an ideas, su!" she said, bouncing up and down again. "Why don'ts we go ta one of those theme parky thingies? With Ten-chan, Koboshi-chan and Dai-chan too! It'll be funny wun, su! A whole days spent together wether!"

Shino and Shia smiled at the thought. The young child began jumping too. "Yes, yes, yes!" she sang. "I wanna go! I wanna go!"

"I think that's a fabulous idea, Misha-san," the demon smiled. "What do you think, Higuchi-san?" she asked Kotarou.

The boy shrugged. "It's fine with me," he said carelessly. "I don't really care."

His unenthusiastic attitude subdued Misha slightly. "Come ons, Kotarou-kun! Su!" she said, letting go of Shino to wave her arms in front of him rapidly. "Smile! Lookie outsidey wide! Even the world is smiling for yas," she grinned.

Her radiant smile was directed at him and only him. It was meant to cheer him up but then… Why did Kotarou feel as if he wanted to get away from her? From that innocent grin? Somehow, he felt something dark swirling inside his belly just by looking at the happiness that shone from her very being. _What is this feeling?_ He asked himself uneasily. "I know, Misha-san," he responded lightly. "I know."

Misha stopped flailing her arms around and cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Then why aren't yas smiling too, su?" she asked, a worried look in her eyes. "Are ya sicky sick? You haven't smiley smiled all day."

"Misha-san, this day has barely begun," he pointed out, slightly irked. "Now can you leave me alone? Shia-san has made us breakfast and it would be rude not to eat it."

"Erm, okies. Sorry, su," she said quietly, moving to the side. She watched as Kotarou moved forward and sat in front of the table, saying a small thank you to Shia.

"Somethink da matter, onee-chan?" Shino asked her as she stared up with large, puppy-like eyes.

Misha shook her head from side to side. "No! Nothing, su!" she said, a smile upon her face once more, along with her previous joy. "Come ons now. Shia-chan's cooking is the besty west!"

With a gentle smile, said demon watched as they all ate. As she ate her own food, she occasionally glanced at the silent preteen. _I wonder what's wrong with Higuchi-san,_ she thought, a concerned frown on her face. She glanced at her 'cat', Nya, who merely shook his head in response to her silent question. _Hmm. Usually, he doesn't act so reserved. Perhaps something's troubling him?_

She glanced towards the angel, who was chatting animatedly to his cousin. _Well, whatever it is, I'm sure that Misha-san will be able to cheer him up,_ she thought gently. _No matter what, she always brings a smile to his face at the end of the day._

-x-

"Misha-san," the blonde warned darkly, her eyes glaring with heated intent. "Would you _please_ get your mitts off my Kotarou-kun?!" Koboshi shouted loudly, completely uncomfortable with the close proximity of the two.

"Tee hee hee," the angel merely laughed, continuing to walk along side Kotarou with her arms around his shoulders.

"Grr," Koboshi growled, glaring ferociously at Misha's back.

Takashi laughed quietly to himself, patting the cat-eared girl's back. "Don't sweat it, Uematsu," he grinned. "It's like this every day, remember? And it doesn't look as if Kotarou's enjoying himself either. He's just being polite."

Indeed, he was. Kotarou looked as if he was bottling some sort of frustration with the sour face he was making. Still, it didn't comfort Koboshi in any way at all. "I still don't like it," she huffed, crossing her arms as they continued to make their way towards the theme park.

With them were Misha, Kotarou, Shino, Shia, Takashi and Koboshi. Hiroshi, or 'Dai-chan', was unable to make it since his little sister, Kaoru, was sick. Naturally, Misha and Kotarou were leading, with Shino skipping along side them. Shia and the other two were behind. They were all wearing casual clothing, including Misha. Instead of that puffy, funky dress she always wore, she now had pants and a white singlet, a long-sleeved blue shirt beneath.

"I think it's sweet," the demon remarked with a small smile, walking along side Takashi. "Misha-san always looks happier whenever she's with Higuchi-san."

"Oh yeah?" Takashi smiled. "I guess you're right. I can't say the same for Kotarou though."

All the while Koboshi continued to leer at Misha. It was never ending. "Of course he's not happy!" she said loudly, a vein popping on her head. "Why would he want somebody clinging to him so much like that? It's annoying!"

Their chatter continued until they reached their destination. Paying for the tickets, they went inside and were immediately greeted by the loud noises of the park. Many people walked around, mostly families, either sightseeing or looking for rides that didn't have long lines. Kotarou held his cousin's hand as he turned to look at the others. "Well?" he asked, acting as if Misha wasn't some human leech attached to the left side of his body. "Where do you guys want to go first?"

"Ooh, I wanna go on the bumpy carts! The bumpy carts, su!" the angel said excitedly.

The blonde tapped her chin in thought. "I want to get ice cream," she finally said, licking her lips. "Sure it's a fine day and all but it's still blooming hot."

"I agree with Uematsu," Takashi said. "I could do for some cold ice cream right about now. So who wants some? I'll treat," he asked. When all of them put up their hands, with the exception of Shia who declined with a polite shake of the head, he nodded. "Okay. What flavours do you guys want?"

"Chocolate."

"Ums, like, I'd like a Peppermint, Ten-chan."

"Strawberry, please!"

"Hokey Pokey, su!"

Takashi nodded. "Alright then. Come on, Uematsu. You're coming with me."

She gaped. "What? Why?"

He rolled his eyes. "Do you really believe that I could carry that many cones?" he asked. When the blonde blushed and nodded, he glanced towards the others. "We'll meet you at the bench nearest to the octopus," he said and waved. "See y'all in a bit."

The four watched the two leave, losing sight of them when many strangers walked by. "Well, come on," Kotarou said, leading them towards the octopus.

Once they arrived, Shino had to sit on Misha's lap because there wasn't enough room. Every now and then, Misha would glance at Kotarou's direction, nervous. _Why isn't he smiling?_ She thought. _I thoughty wought he'd be happy at the theme park with all his friends. Did something upsety wetty him?_ She sighed mentally. What was wrong with her Kotarou-kun?

After a couple of minutes with minor conversation, they saw Koboshi and Takashi coming towards them with five cones in their hands. "Yo!" the male blonde greeted with a smile. The two handed each person their designated flavoured ice cream. Shino had to hop off the angel's lap so she could get hers. The cone seemed huge when it was placed in her tiny hands.

"Yummy yum yum!" Misha exclaimed as she licked her honey-combed flavoured ice cream. "Thank yous a bunch, Ten-chan!" she said, beaming up at him. She gave him a brief hug. "I'll make it up to ya. Promise, su!"

Takashi, along with the rest of them (despite Shino who continued eating her ice cream) were shocked, to say the least. After all, Misha, no matter how happy she was, never really hugged any one other than Kotarou and, as of late, his cousin. With a light pink tint in his cheeks, Takashi scratched the back of his head. "Urm, you don't really need to do that, Misha-san," he said sheepishly. "I said it was my treat, after all."

"Tee hee hee," she giggled, smiling brightly. That was all she said.

Shino tugged on Kotarou's shirt, her eyes suddenly large, a pout on her face. Kotarou looked down at her, forcing his eyes off the angel. "What is it, Shino-chan?" he asked, concerned.

"I-I needa go potty," she whispered.

Her cousin flinched. "But you haven't even finished your ice cream yet," he scowled, glancing at the half-eaten strawberry cone that was gradually melting beneath the hot sun. But seeing the desperate look on the child's face, he sighed defeated. "Alright," he grumbled. He finished up his ice cream as quickly as he could and threw the cone into the bin. He stood up and grabbed Shino's hand, taking the ice cream away from her. "Can you hold this for her, Shia-san?" he asked.

Puzzled, she nodded, taking the cone away from him. "Where are you two going?" she asked curiously. The others stopped what they were doing to stare at the two as well.

Seeing Shino blush modestly, Kotarou shrugged. "Somewhere," he said evasively. After all, he knew how shy a girl his cousin was. _She isn't so shy around Misha-san, though._ "We'll be back as fast as we can." With that, the two left, diving into the torrent of strangers to look for the loo.

Koboshi looked towards Shia and Takashi. "I wonder what they're up to," she mused.

Takashi shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe his cousin needs to go to the toilet or something. Maybe she spotted something pretty and she wanted Kotarou to buy it. It could be anything, really," he said, taking a lick of his choc-chip ice cream.

"I hope they come back soon," Shia said, glancing at the quickly diminishing cone in her hand. "Or else Shino-san's ice cream isn't going to be ice cream when she comes back."

At that, Takashi grinned. Koboshi merely nodded faintly. "Yeah…" she said absently. Then her eyes widened, noticing that a certain someone hadn't contributed to the conversation yet. "Hey…" she said slowly, looking around. "Where did Misha-san go?"

Shia and Takashi looked at each other and shrugged, knowing full well where the angel was.

-x-

"Ah, curse it, Misha-san…"

The angel giggled, latched onto him as usual. "So, Shino-chan's going to the toilet, su?" she asked, glancing down at the little girl.

Shino nodded, a huge blush staining her cheeks. Misha let go of Kotarou and held her hand, swinging it excitedly. "That's nothin' ta be embarrassed abouty wout, su! Everybody'll understandy wand 'cause everybody does it, nya!"

Shino nodded hesitantly as they continued their way towards the toiletries. Once they arrived at the two signs of male and female, Shino left the two to go do her business. Misha stared on with a worried look. "Are you sures that Shino-chan can do it aloney wone?" she asked Kotarou.

"Yeah," he replied, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. "Shino-chan's a really smart girl for her age. She can do it no problem."

Misha sighed in relief. "That's good to knows," she said with a cheerful smile. Ignoring the tense atmosphere around them, partially because she couldn't really feel it, she continued. "We haven't done many wany things today but so farry war, it's been really weally fun! Su!" She walked up to Kotarou and, expectedly, glomped him. "Why aren't cha smiling, Kotarou-kun?" she asked, stretching his mouth in order to form some demented grin on his face. "Come ons, su! Everybody likes it betta if yas smile!"

Blushing, Kotarou tried to push her away but found that his heart wasn't in it. "M-Misha-san! Not here," he whispered furiously. And yet, as his eyes caught the bright smile on her angelic face, he couldn't help but feel the slow but persistent tugging at the corners of his mouth. _Why was I so sour before?_

Seeing his small but sure grin, Misha's spirits heightened. "Whoopie!" she cheered loudly, attracting many eyes. She made a small twirl. "Kotarou-kun smiled! Kotarou-kun smiled! Su!"

Kotarou shook his head, not really minding her behaviour this time. _I wonder what made me feel so bad this morning,_ he mused. _When I saw her smile, it did nothing but annoy me. But now… Now it ain't so bad._ He grinned softly. _Well, I did say I hated mornings._

And then he felt it. That oh-so familiar presence of an angelic aura. His eyes widened, ignoring Misha who continued to dance (strangers began to drop money by her feet by now) and looked around. _Where is it…?_ He then spotted it. Well, more like _him_. He was in the sky, his magnificent wings behind him as he floated down. No one was able to see him. No human but him. He shivered slightly as he watched the angel land on the ground, his head turning as if searching for someone. Whenever someone walked towards him, they would always go through, as if he really wasn't there.

"Misha-san," he started, tugging at her arm to get her attention. She stopped dancing, much to the spectators dismay, and looked towards him with a confused look. "Do you… Do you see what I see?" he asked quietly, looking at the direction of the angel.

When the angel by his side turned to see what he was looking at, her eyes widened. "Unya?" was all she said in her state of confusion.

The male angel then spotted them and, hastily and clumsily, he made his way towards them. When he was finally in talking distance, he smiled timidly. "Hey," he started, unnerved by the two stares he was receiving. His wings still glittered and sparkled behind him. "Urm, my name's Toya. Nice to meet you." He was, just like all the angels out there, beautiful in his own right. His hair was a deep indigo, long enough to barely touch his shoulders, and his eyes were a brilliant green. He wore white clothing, naturally, with simple white pants. His long-sleeved top was also white but with black buttons at the front, different shades of dark brown layers of shirts beneath it.

Kotarou merely glared at him warily, the smile he wore completely gone. Misha, though, wasn't so suspicious. "Lookie, Kotarou-kun! Another angel!" she said happily, walking up to embrace him. "Welcomes ta earth, su! My name's Misha and this here is Kotarou-kun." The people around them stared at her, their vision only seeing the strange, pink-haired girl talking to thin air. "So what cha doin' here on earth, Toya-chan?" she asked brightly.

This 'Toya' blushed lightly. "I-I was sent here to help you, Misha-san," he said slowly. "Urms, because, well, your sister, Sasha-san--"

"Sa-chan," Misha interrupted. "It's cuter-wooter. That's what sister says, anyways, su," she grinned.

"Sa-chan, then," he continued hesitantly. "Well, she said that I should help you on your mission."

The female angel looked confused. "But why, su?" she asked, puzzled. "I don't thinks I needs help with my mission wission." She glanced at Kotarou. "Righty right?"

_What was her mission again?_ Kotarou asked himself absently. _Oh yeah. To make me happy. _He sweat-dropped. How was he supposed to provide an answer for that? "Um, I guess," he muttered.

His answer saddened her. She turned back to Toya with a disheartened look. "Am I really doings that bady wad?" she asked quietly. "So bad that Sa-chan wanted ta send another angel to helpy welp mes?"

"No! No, it isn't like that, Misha-san," Toya said quickly. "It's just, um, she just wants me to make sure you're doing a good job so I can report it back to her, you see? You're not doing bad, Misha-san. You're doing great!"

Being the optimistic girl she was, Misha believed him. "Alrighty!" she smiled. "Yous can stay at my apartment with Shia-chan! It'll be funny wun! I'm sures that Shia-chan will likes you too, su!"

While Toya laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head, Kotarou continued to glare at him, feeling a great dislike growing in the pits of his stomach. Why didn't he believe the angel's excuse? He seemed okay enough, if not a bit shy and timid. _I just don't trust him. Why would Sasha-san send someone to help Misha-san? Last I heard, she only wants Misha-san to pass her exams, not to make me happy._

He felt a tugging on his shirt again to find that Shino was back. He gently held her hand and looked towards the two angels again. "Come on, guys," he said, eyes neutral. "Let's go back."

Toya glanced at him and then towards the little girl. A second passed with their eyes locked until she wordlessly looked away and began walking with her cousin. He smiled nervously to himself. _I wonder if she could she me too._

"Let's go, Toya-chan!" Misha grabbed his wrist firmly but gently as she began to lead him, following behind Kotarou. "Since you're a full blown angel wangel, I don't thinks my friends can see ya. You just needs to stick with me, okies?" she asked, smiling. Everything she did, the smile, the contact, made the male angel blush as he silently floated behind her, not minding at all as she dragged him.

All the while, Kotarou had a hard time trying not to glance back. If he did, he was sure they would see the dark swirls of a negative emotion inside his lavender eyes.

-x-

Kotarou collapsed on his beanbag with exhaustion. He had just put Shino to sleep, the girl gently snoring in the other room. Today had been a long, frustrating day. It started out alright, he guessed. The ice-cream was pretty good and Misha was her old, cheerful self. The only thing that went wrong was an angel named _Toya._ Although he was invisible, Misha kept on talking to him, showing him around and telling him about the 'human ways' of the earth. She gave him so much attention, even when the others (besides Shia who could see the male angel. Shino seemed oblivious to Misha's strange behavior) were seriously contemplating the mental stability of their pink-haired friend as she, to them, talked to air.

_I don't care what she does,_ Kotarou grumpily thought. _Misha-san is allowed to do whatever she wants. Now that Toya-san's around, she's been bothering me less, which is a good thing._ He gave a blank look to the ceiling. _I wonder how long it will last though,_ he mused. _I mean, Misha-san is only talking to him so much because he's a newcomer. Ah well. I better enjoy this peacefulness while I can._

"Katorou-kuuuuun!" The voice was coming from his doorway. "Katorou-kuuuuun!" Then there was gentle yet loud knocking. "Kotarou-kun, it's me, Misha! I wanna show Toya-chan your apartment wartment, su! We've finished winished explorin' mine and Shia-chan's!"

A vein popped in Kotarou's forehead as he swiftly got up. He walked towards the door and pulled it open, glaring at the angel furiously. "Misha-san!" he scolded in a harsh whisper. "Shino-chan is sleeping! Don't wake her."

His tone caused Misha to flinch. "Tee hee hee," she laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head. "Sorry worry, Kotarou-kun su. I didn't mean to wakey wake her."

"You didn't but you could've," Kotarou said with annoyance. "Can't you give Toya-san a tour tomorrow? It's late and I'm tired, Misha-san. Please just go back to your own room."

"But Toya-chan really weally wanted to see your roomy room, Kotarou-kun," Misha pouted. "Pretty please with cherry werries on top, let us in! We promise we'll be extra quiet for Shino-chan, su!"

Toya touched Misha's shoulder. The angel was standing behind her, floating slightly. "It's alright, Misha-chan. If Kotarou-san doesn't want us to go in, then we shouldn't. This isn't our home, after all."

Kotarou glared heatedly at the indigo-haired young man. _Chan? He's barely known her for a day and he's calling her chan?_ "That's right. You should go to sleep too," Kotarou said coldly, annoyed by the both of them. "We've had a long day today and I'd like to get some sleep."

A quiet tension passed between them as Misha saddened. "Urms, okie, Kotarou-kun. Good nighty wight. Sweet dreams, su."

"Good night," Kotarou forced out before closing the door. He stood there until he heard Misha walk away and the presence of an angel disappear. With a sigh, Kotarou leaned forward until his forehead was resting against the door. _What is wrong with me?_ he asked himself. He saw how hurt Misha was with the way he acted. _Why am I so angry all of a sudden? Was it something I ate in the theme park?_

Kotarou slowly made his way back towards his beanbag, sitting on it heavily. He looked out the window, realizing that his curtains were still open. _My exam isn't for another two months,_ he thought to himself. _It's so far away yet it's so close. Is it too early for me to be stressing about it?_ He dismissed the thought all together. _Nah. I'll worry about it later on. I have plenty of time to just chill before they come._

He continued to stare absently out the window, just thinking. _Misha-san is acting so chummy with everybody,_ he pondered mindlessly. _I mean, she was already chummy with everybody, but not this much. Since when does she hug Ten-chan? Since when she did she prefer another angel's company over mine? I don't understand what's going on with her._ He blinked slowly. _Maybe she's just getting comfortable here. She's been on earth for quite a while now so of course she'd get comfortable enough around my friends to randomly hug them. _He mentally shook his head. _Well, that's only normal for her, I guess… So tired. Maybe I should just go to sleep now. I might be too tired in the morning to eat Shia-san's breakfast. She makes yummy breakfast… _He shivered. _It's… It's pretty cold…_

He stopped his wondering as a face suddenly pressed itself against the window he was previously staring out of. He jumped up, heart beating a mile a minute in fright. "M-Misha-san!"

Her cheek was against the cool window, her hands too. She was wearing her bunny pajamas, the ears flopping down behind her. "Ko… Kotarou-kun…"

Hastily, Kotarou ran up to the window and opened it, the cool breeze hitting against his face. Misha unceremoniously fell down backward, landing on the balcony floor. "Misha-san!" Kotarou yelled leaning against his windowsill, concern washing away his annoyance when the angel-in-training didn't immediately get up. "Misha-san, are you alright?"

Slowly, the bunny-costume wearer got up, rubbing her head. "Ouchy ouch," she groaned. "Owie, owie, ow." She looked up at Kotarou with wide, purple eyes. "Tee hee hee," she laughed sheepishly. "I bet ya can see a hugey huge lump on my heady head, right, su?"

Still worried, Kotarou offered her a hand, stretching himself so he can reach her. "Oh, Misha-san," he said, shaking his head. There was a slight smile on his face because of the angel's usual, silly antics. "Grab my hand and come in. Let me see that lump on your head."

Misha naturally reached up and grabbed Kotarou's hand, allowing herself to be lifted into Kotarou's apartment. Despite herself being unusually light for someone her height, Kotarou had trouble lifting her. Once she was on top of the windowsill, Kotarou gave a mighty heave and they were both finally inside. They tumbled to the ground, becoming a ball of tangled limbs.

"M-Misha-san, get off!" Kotarou yelped, trying to untangle himself.

"I-I'm trying, su!" Misha responded, trying the same thing.

Finally, they separated from each other and Kotarou stood, closing the window to disallow the cool night air from coming in. With a sigh, he sat back down next to Misha, his eyebrow ticking. "I hope we didn't wake Shino-chan," he grumbled.

Misha pouted. "Sorry again, su."

Kotarou glanced at her. After a couple of moments, he simply exhaled deeply, his expression calming. "Okay, let me see your head." He crawled towards her, lifting himself to his knees as he gently lifted Misha's bunny hood off her head. With light fingers, he inspected the top of her pink hair, pressing here and there. "Hmm," Kotarou pondered. "It's a pretty big lump. I'll go get ice for it." He stood up and went to the kitchen, coming back moments later with an icepack. He placed it carefully on her head. "Let it stay there, alright, Misha-san?"

The angel sighed with contentedness. She took Kotarou's hands in hers and beamed happily. "Thank you, Kotarou-kun. Thanks for takin' care of mes."

Kotarou's eyes widened momentarily. He gripped Misha's hands in return. "Misha-san, your fingers are cold," he stated. _And you didn't even touch the icepack._ "How long were you out there for?"

"Urm, I don't know, su," Misha responded truthfully. "I was out there long enough for you to notice wotice me, I guess." She took her hands back in favour of draping her arms over Kotarou's shoulder. "Don't worry, Kotarou-kun! I'm built like a rock, yeppity yep! I won't get sick or nothin', promise! Su!"

"Still, I don't want you hanging off my window like that," Kotarou frowned, yet not minding Misha's contact. "You could get hurt. More than just a lump on your head."

"Tee hee hee," Misha giggled. "So you do likes me! I was beginning to wonder fonder if you liked me at all-y all!"

Kotarou gave her a confused glance. "What do you mean, Misha-san? Of course I… like you."

Misha sighed, pressing her warm cheek against his. "You've been grumpy all dayie way and I can't helps but thinks that it's all my faulty walt, su. Kotarou-kun wasn't happy wappy. Please, can you tells me why? Then I cans change it and you don't have to be unhappy anymorey wores."

The preteen closed his eyes. "I was just in a bad mood, Misha-san. It's not your fault." And he meant it. Nothing Misha did caused him to be angry. It was his own interpretation that caused him to be mad. It wasn't her fault.

"Unya…" Misha didn't seem to be convinced though. "Maybe Toya-chan was righty wight."

Kotarou opened his eyes to look at her. It was hard when her face was pressed against his. No doubt though that her embrace was making him feel warm. "Right about what?" he asked.

Misha closed her beautiful eyes. "That maybe I _do_ need help makin' you happy, su. I was with ya the whole day and you weren't smiley smilin' at all."

"What are you talking about? I _was_ smiling." _You weren't with me for the whole day either. You were with __**Toya**__ for the whole day, not me._ The spiteful thought surprised him. It gave him a bitter feeling in his stomach. He refused to contemplate what the hidden meaning to that feeling was.

Misha opened her eyes to stare at him sadly. "Not for real weal, su. Not for real weal." She leaned her head forward and rested her forehead on his. Kotarou blushed at their closeness. "If you're unhappy, Kotarou-kun, then I'ms unhappy wappy too," she confessed. "If Toya-chan helps me, do you thinky winky you'll be happier?"

_No, I will not._ "Maybe," he answered verbally, looking away. "But I thought it was _your_ job to make me happy. Not Toya's…" He tried to pull off an indifferent face. "And since it's you're job, then I'm sure that you'll be able to do it all by yourself."

The angel blinked. She grinned broadly. "Yeah, you're righty wight, Kotarou-kun! It is my joby wob. I'll tries harder tomorrow, you have my wordy word! Su!"

Kotarou smiled. "Okay." He paused. "…Thanks, Misha-san."

"But I haven't done anything yet, Kotarou-kun," she said. "Why are yas thankin' me for?"

Kotarou placed a hand on her forehead. "For making me warm," he said gently.

But Misha was still confused. "You were cold, su?" She cocked her head to the side. "Why didn't yas tell me that you were coldy wold?" The icepack slipped from her head and landing on the floor. Misha's eyes followed it and understanding filled her. "Oh. You were cold 'cause you went to get the icepack, righty right, Kotarou-kun?" She smiled. "Well then, I'm glads I made yas happy, su! I'm alrighty right now and my head doesn't hurt no mores. Thank you!"

Her warm smile, her casual embrace, the sincere gratitude in her tone; they caused Kotarou to forget the negative feelings he had during the day. _Misha-san can be annoying sometimes but… But Misha-san is Misha-san. I wouldn't want her to change._

… _I guess I… just get ticked off more easily in the morning._ He closed his eyes. _Sorry, Misha-san, for making you worry._

-x-

End Lesson

-x-


	2. Lesson 2: How to Ignore Negative Emotion

Wings of Desire

A Pita Ten Fanfiction

By KazunaPikachu

-x-

Lesson 2: How to Ignore Negative Emotions

-x-

It was a week after the day they went to the theme park and that new angel _still_ hadn't left, while Shino returned back to her own, closer family relatives. Kotarou, despite all his patience, was quickly growing annoyed with Toya's presence. To recap what happened in the last seven days, here was a summary:

Misha stalked and glomped him every morning to school, as per usual. The difference? She'd always drag Toya behind her.

Shia always made them dinner. The difference? Misha always wanted Toya to sit next her, whilst Kotarou sat on her other side.

Misha, predictably, visited him in the semi-late hours of the night. The difference? She hadn't failed mentioning Toya's name at least once in their conversations.

Although Misha's time was divided among showing Toya around and annoying Kotarou, for some reason or another, the preteen found it extremely infuriating. Sure, she bugged him less often, but that was probably why it irritated him. But since he didn't know why it annoyed him, this irritation irritated him. The passed week, ever since Toya appeared, was one big bundle of an irritated mess. Kotarou definitely didn't like it, especially since his exams were so close. How could he concentrate on his studies when he was worrying about Misha all the time?!

Kotarou sighed in frustration as he continued to stare at his study book. His brain couldn't really absorb anything, since it always kept wandering back to _them_. It was near seven o'clock and although he'd been invited to eat dinner with Shia and the others, he had politely declined in favour of studying. Truthfully though, he just didn't want to witness the affectionate interaction between Misha and that _Toya_.

Thinking about it made his blood boil.

SNAP.

_Oh crap,_ he thought, looking down at his pencil. It was snapped in half. _Need to take more notice of my rage. _

But seriously, _why_ was he bothered? Without Misha bugging him all the time, he could study more effectively. _Why_ was he so _against_ them spending time with each other?! The feeling was horrible and giving Kotarou a massive headache.

Then he heard a knock on his door. Grumbling, Kotarou stood up from his study desk and opened the door, revealing a pink-haired youth holding two bowls of steaming oden. "Misha-san…" he said quietly. He wasn't at all surprised to see her at his front doorstep.

"Kotarou-kun! I broughts some foods for yas, su!" she said cheerfully. "I was worried since yas didn't come to dinner winner and I wondered if you didn't come cuz of all your studying, su!"

"Oh, my studying, yeah," Kotarou replied absentmindedly.

"Soooo…" Misha drawled slowly. She held up the food. "Cans ya please accept this as a token of care, Kotarou-kuuuun? If you skippity skip a meal, you'll become unhealthy, su!" she grinned.

For some reason, Kotarou couldn't look at her in the eye. "Did Shia-san tell you to give this to me?" he mumbled silently.

It was a surprise that Misha even heard it. "Nope! I bets she was gonna, though, if I hadn't wadn't suggested it. I was really, weally worried about yas, Kotarou-kun! You never skip dinner, especially if Shia-chan was the one who cookedy wookedy it!"

Kotarou looked up and smiled at her gratefully. "Thank you, Misha-san." Knowing that she remembered him oddly relieved him. "But why do you have two bowls? Did you think I was really hungry?"

Misha grinned widely. "I was planning tas eat with you, Kotarou-kun! If yas eat by yourself, you'll be lonely wonely again, wouldn't ya? Since you didn't want to leave your study room for dinner, I thoughty wought that the dinner would come to your study room! And what's dinner when you're all by yourselfy welf, su?" She walked inside, even though Kotarou didn't move out of the way for her. "And so Misha came too!" she giggled. "Are ya happy yet, Kotarou-kuuuuun?"

Kotarou smiled faintly. "Yeah, Misha-san. I'm happy."

And he meant it, too.

Misha gazed at him so gently that Kotarou's heartbeat sped up. "Then I'm happies too, su," she whispered. Then, without a moment's notice, she was suddenly smiling that goofy grin of hers again. "I'll goes get the drinks from your kitchen! I'll be right back. Su!"

As soon as she was out of sight, Kotarou felt it. It was an intense, mind-blowing pain that came out of nowhere.

He suddenly dropped the bowl of oden on the floor as his hands tightly clasped around his head. There was a very sharp pain in his temple; it was even worse than the feeling he got when he first met Shia. It felt like something was trying to destroy every thought in his mind; he felt like drowning but at the same time, he felt as if his head was on fire. The pain was so great that he couldn't even scream. Before he knew it, he slammed himself against the wall in efforts to dull the pain. It had no effect whatsoever, the constant, ripping screech in his mind intensifying.

"K-Kotarou-kun?!"

_**That's her**__,_ something ominous whispered in his pain-clouded mind. _**That's her.**_

Then Kotarou blacked out.

When he regained consciousness again, he was on the floor, his head aching as if he was experiencing a terrible hangover. With a groan, he sat up, feeling dizzy and disorientated. _What happened…?_ he thought to himself, glancing around his apartment.

His perplexed mind, though, immediately stopped all thought when he saw Misha lying on the ground a few meters away from him, unmoving, with dark blue and black bruises around her throat. Crouching above her was Toya, his back facing him.

Kotarou felt as if his heart stopped.

"Misha-san!" He quickly stood up, running towards her despite his dizziness. He immediately tried to grab the back of Toya's shirt. Of course, his hand just slipped through, as if the angel wasn't there at all. "What did you do to her?" he screamed at the indigo-haired boy. "What have you done to Misha-san?!" He collapsed on the floor next to Misha's head. She was unconscious, with dried up tears and shallow cuts decorating her cheeks. Her usually neatly combed pink hair was a mess, her clothes were all wrinkled and Kotarou's surrounding environment looked as if a tornado had gone through it. Trying not to let his own tears blind him, Kotarou gently cupped Misha's cheek. "Misha-san…"

Luckily though, she was still breathing. Kotarou, suddenly feeling a wash of anger, turned sharply to Toya. He was looking back at Kotarou with a cold, blank look. "Why did you do this to her?" he screamed with ultimate fury. "How could you do this to someone like Misha-san?!"

"I wasn't the one who did this to her," Toya replied calmly. Suddenly, he wasn't that stuttering, nervous boy Kotarou recognized Toya to be. He was icy and stoic, with merciless eyes that stared at him accusingly. "It was you, Kotarou Higuchi. You were the one who did this to your precious Misha."

Kotarou stiffened. "I would never--!" He began to protest but then stopped when something weakly grabbed his wrist.

"K-Kotarou-kun…" Misha was staring up at him with the saddest eyes he'd ever seen. Her voice was coarse and rough and by her expression, it looked as if it pained her to speak.

"Misha-san!" He knelt forward, holding her hands tightly, feeling his heart swelling with relief. "Misha-san, I'm so glad you're okay! You're okay… You're okay…"

"Kotarou-kun… I'm sorry," she whispered, her tears beginning to flow again. "I'm sorry… that I can never make you… happy."

Kotarou's eyes widened with surprise. "Misha-san, what are you…?" It sounded as if she was making her last words. That was a thought Kotarou couldn't bare to take. "It's okay Misha-san. Get some rest. It's okay…"

She closed her eyes and finally drifted off into a troubled sleep. After a few seconds of silence, Kotarou finally looked up at Toya. "I'm going to take her to the hospital," he said firmly. "Those dark bruises on her neck don't look so good. Why did you attack her, Toya-san? She's been nothing but kind to you!" he said furiously.

Toya stood up with the grace of a full-fledged angel. "I've told you already: I didn't do this to her," he said coldly. "_You_ were, Higuchi-san. If I hadn't intervened, you would have already succeeded in killing her." And then he disappeared.

"… I would never…" Kotarou whispered to himself, "I would never hurt Misha-san like this. I would never." He looked at his hands. They were red, raw. "I would never…" He punched the ground as his tears were finally released.

_"I would never hurt Misha-san!!"_

-x-

Two days passed when Misha was finally allowed out of the hospital. Kotarou had been by her side every day before and after school. They found out that the damage done to her throat was, fortunately, not a severe one; just a couple of damaged tissue and slightly cracked, bruised bones. She had to wear a cast around her neck for the following week though, in order for it to heal properly.

Kotarou and Misha were walking back to their apartment building approximately thirty minutes after five. The sun was about to set and Misha, being outside for the first time in two days, skipped about with her usual merry self, laughing while occasionally choking on that laughter every now and then. Kotarou constantly pestered her, telling her to take it easy, but she simply grinned and told him that she was alright.

They hadn't once discussed what happened that night. Neither had Kotarou told his friends about what really happened. Whenever they asked, he'd just say that there was an accident in his apartment. He was a coward, he knew. He didn't want to admit to any of them that he tried to kill Misha. But then again, he didn't know if that was really true. After Kotarou took Misha to the hospital, Toya hadn't appeared once to answer the multiple questions Kotarou had for him.

"Misha-san, please, stop twirling around like that!" Kotarou scowled, grabbing her elbow. "You might twist your neck the wrong way or something." Not like that was possible, with the cast and all. Kotarou was just worried that she might hurt herself.

"Aww… But I haven'ts been out in forever wever, su!" Misha pouted. "They didn't allow me ta dancey wance and I was so _booooored_! This is da first time I've been feeling freey free _all_ day, su!"

Kotarou continued to firmly hold her. "Okay, just please, Misha-san. _Don't_ hurt yourself. Don't run into any poles or fall over, okay? Please?"

Misha grinned. "Okie dokie, Kotarou-kun! I promise womise, su!"

With a sigh, Kotarou let her go and she immediately sped forward, twirling and dancing once more. He kept a close eye on her until they reached their apartment building. Shia was waiting outside the door for them. When she saw Misha, she immediately stared with worry. "Oh, Misha-san, look at that awful thing around your neck! Is it uncomfortable?"

Misha tried to embrace her roommate and succeeded with a little awkwardness. "Nopey nope! I'm totally fine, Shia-chan!" she said merrily. "I'm just happy that I'm outs of the hospital nowy wow!" She looked around curiously. "Where's Toya-chan, su? Did he know I was coming back today?"

There was a slightly concerned look on Shia's expression for the missing angel. "I haven't seen him since you were gone, Misha-san," Shia answered truthfully. "I couldn't even tell him that you were injured and had to go to hospital." She gently touched Misha's cast. "Are you sure it's not uncomfortable? It looks dreadfully heavy."

"It's okay, Shia-chan! Really!" Misha reassured with a smile. "I'm okay!" She looked around again, tapping her chin with her finger in contemplation. "Hmm… But I _do_ wonder where Toya-chan is. It isn't like him to disappeary weer without telling anybodys. Su."

"Ah, don't worry about him, Misha-san," Kotarou interrupted, slightly scowling at the concern she displayed for a person she barely knew. "He's an angel. Pretty much nothing can happen to him, right?"

Misha blinked. "Righty right."

"So just go inside and get some rest, eh?" Kotarou continued, gently pushing Misha inside her own apartment. "And I _don't_ want you visiting me at night time. Not with that cast on, anyhow. Just make sure you heal, okay?" Kotarou glanced at Shia. "Can you please take care of her, Shia-san?"

"Of course, Higuchi-san," Shia replied kindly. "You can count on me," she smiled.

Kotarou sighed in relief. "Thank you." He nodded to both girls. "I guess I'll be leaving now, then. Goodnight."

"Wait, Higuchi-san!" Shia said before Kotarou could leave. "Would you like to have dinner with us?" she asked with a welcoming grin.

But Kotarou didn't reply straight away. He glanced at Misha, who was staring back at him with puzzled curiosity. "Okay…" he finally answered. "If that's alright with you. Thank you." He gave Shia a grateful smile. "I'll be over in an hour. I still have things to do."

"Alright. See you in an hour then."

"Yeah, see yas, Kotarou-kun!" Misha chirped, waving at him. "And thank yas for taking care of me these past few days, su! I was really weally happy wappy whenever you visited me at the hospital thingy!" she giggled. "Oh, and for walking me home too, su! Thank you wank you again!"

It was the way her voice was so sincere, and the way her eyes gazed at him so fondly, that made him blush and feel a surge of serene happiness. Her tender smile, the warmth she always seemed to radiate; it was like a drug to him. Kotarou looked away, afraid that the two girls could see his blush, and grumbled, "Yeah, okay, whatever," before hastily walking away.

He slammed his apartment door closed so hastily that he missed the confused and concerned faces of his neighbours. He leaned back against the door, still feeling his heart beating a mile a minute. _What the hell?_ he asked himself incredulously. _Why am I feeling so excited just because Misha-san smiled at me?_

But he didn't have time to contemplate his odd behaviour. As soon as he was alone, Kotarou began to feel that familiar aching in his head. He collapsed on his knees, grasping his head, and clenching his teeth in efforts not to shout. The pain was just as bad as before, just as intense and harsh. He banged his forehead on the floor, once again attempting to dull the pain, and once again failing.

_What… What is this?_ was his only clear thought through the pain. _What is this?_

_**That was her,**_a familiar voice spoke inside of him. _**That was her. That was Misha.**_

The pain intensified and Kotarou was unable to help the muffled scream that escaped his lips. _Don't black out,_ he thought. _Don't black out._

He was scared. He was hurting so much and there was this voice inside his head that was familiar and yet unfamiliar at the same time. Just what the heck was going on?

_Misha-san, Misha-san, Misha-san…_

_**Misha… Misha… Misha…**_

_Misha-san, Misha-san… Misha-san…_

_**Misha… My Misha…**_

"MISHA-SAN!"

"Kotarou-kun!"

Suddenly, Kotarou found himself in a warm, tight embrace. "Kotarou-kun!" a gentle, concerned voice shouted. "Kotarou-kun, are you okay? Kotarou-kun, answer me! Kotarou-ku--"

Kotarou hugged her fiercely. "Misha-san…" he whispered into her stomach. He only just realized that he was crying. "Misha-san…"

Misha's arms tightened around him as she slowly reached up and began stroking his hair. "Kotarou-kun," she breathed, a grin appearing on her expression. "Oh, don't worry us like that, Kotarou-kun! You almost gave me and Shia-chan a heart attack, su! You were screamin' and cryin' so muchy wuch!" Despite her carefree tone, she squeezed the trembling boy just a little closer to her. "Kotarou-kun…" Even though her cast made it difficult for her, she lightly kissed the top of his head. "Kotarou-kun, you're all hot and sweaty… What's the matter? Su."

Shia stood just behind her, at the doorway, looking at the pair with extremely worried eyes. Nya sat next to her, not so much concerned as he was curious.

Gradually though, Kotarou began to calm down and his shivering lessened. It was only until he reigned control over his breathing did he finally look up at the pink-haired angel. "Misha-san…"

"Kotarou-kun!" Misha smiled brightly and hugged him tight. "Oh, thank goodness woodness! Are you okays now? What was wrong, su?"

Kotarou shook his head. He didn't want to talk about it right now. He pulled away from Misha's embrace, reluctantly, and wiped away the wetness in his cheeks. "I'm sorry for worrying you, Misha-san," he said softly. He had yet to notice Shia who stood by the door. He stood up and held out a hand to her. "Thank you for coming to me, though," he said, with a small, barely noticeable smile. "Thanks, Misha-san. I really needed you."

With a grin, Misha accepted his hand and he helped her stand up. "So what was that about, Kotarou-kun?" she questioned curiously. "Are you sure you're okays now?"

Kotarou's eyes glanced at her cast and he quickly looked away. "I don't want to talk about it right now, Misha-san. Can you please leave me alone? I have to think for a little bit."

Misha's smile vanished. "Oh." She clasped her hands behind her back. "Erm, okay, if that's what you wanty want," she said. She still looked at him with concern. "Are you surey wure? Maybe me and Shia-chan can help you. Su."

At last, Kotarou glanced at Shia. "No thank you," he said patiently. "Please, Misha-san, just leave me alone for tonight, okay? I'm sorry, Shia-san. I can't join you for dinner tonight."

"I-It's no problem," Shia stuttered, obviously perplexed.

Misha walked out of Kotarou's apartment and, just as she looked back, Kotarou closed the door on her face. "… Nya…" she said sadly.

"It's alright, Misha-san. If Higuchi-san needs assistance, he knows he can count on us," Shia reassured. She gently placed a hand on the angel's shoulder. "Come on. It's cold out here. Let's go back inside, okay?"

"But I'm worries about Kotarou-kun. Su," Misha said softly.

"So am I but we can't do anything about it if he doesn't want us to," Shia explained mildly.

"Unya… You're right… Shia-chan's righty right. I just hope he's okay…"

With an agreeing sigh, Shia gently led a dejected Misha back into their apartment. Nya was the last to enter, who glanced back at Kotarou's door was an oddly intense look, before stiffly walking back inside with the other two supernatural girls.

-x-

"So, how is it, Toya-chan? Is it really happening to Kotarou?"

Toya looked up at Sasha as she sat idly on the tree branch. "Yes, unfortunately," he replied quietly. He stayed at the base of the tree. They were in the park, the moon shining gently down, with the stars flickering off and on like a candlelight. "It almost happened twice now. He almost got possessed again tonight. Luckily though, he managed to control himself until Misha-chan got there. I didn't need to intervene again."

"You haven't told them yet, have you?" Sasha asked sharply, glaring down at him. "That you're a warrior angel?"

"Of course I haven't told them," Toya sighed, inwardly surprised that Sasha would even suspect such a thing. "That's supposed to be kept a secret, remember?"

"Uh-huh. Right. Still, I'm not happy about what you let happen to my little sister. You're supposed to be _protecting_ her. She isn't supposed to be nearly dead when you come in to her rescue. Toya-chan, next time Kotarou goes all berserk-o, you better be there _before_ he inflicts any harm onto Misha, understand? That's your job!" Sasha growled.

Toya looked down in shame. "I know, I'm sorry," he whispered quietly. "I'll do better this time, Sa-chan. I promise."

Sasha crossed her arms. "Humph! You better! Or else I'll go hire another warrior angel to protect my little sister, capuche?" Her eyes softened momentarily before hardening again. "She's very important to me. I don't want her to die just because some stupid human has psychological and emotional problems. I know that it's almost impossible to kill a full-fledged angel but Misha _isn't_ a full-fledged angel yet. She can be killed just by a physical, earthly wound. I hate it when she's down there, taking care of that _Kotarou_. She endangering herself so much…"

"You don't need to worry, Sa-chan," Toya reassured her once again. "I'll protect her. I swear to you, cross my heart." There was a fiery determination in his eyes that spoke the sincerity of his words.

"Yeah, well, just don't mess up," Sasha snapped. "This is serious. Kotarou really wants to kill her. Don't drop your guard for even one moment." She stood up. "Don't tell any of them about this, especially Misha, understand? You just need to protect her until this darn year is over. By then, I'm hoping that Misha's graduated so we wouldn't _have_ to wait that long for her to be safe. If she or Kotarou find out what's really going on… Gosh, they're crazy kids, so who knows what the heck they'll do?"

She began flapping her wings as she gazed down at Toya pleadingly. "I'm begging you, Toya. Protect Misha. I don't have the ability to harm or to protect; only the power to _heal_. You're a warrior angel. Please, take care of her."

-x-

"Hey, Kotarou-kuuuuun! Wakey, wakey, armer chokies!"

Kotarou would recognize that voice anywhere. Immediately, he sat up in his bed, yelling, "Misha-san!" She was sitting beside him, cross-legged, wearing that goofy grin of hers. "Misha-san, _please_ don't go into my apartment without permission! You might get hurt!"

Misha's expression dropped. "Aw, Kotarou-kun, don't ya likes me anymore?"

Kotarou flushed. "Of course I like you! I just don't want you waking me up so early, that's all!" he argued. "Now please, _get out_! I need to change!" He stood up and pulled Misha to her feet. He began shoving her towards the direction of the door.

"K-Kotarou-kun…" Misha said uneasily, not know why Kotarou was so eager to kick her out. "Kotarou-kun, what's the ma--?"

"Nothing's the matter, okay? Just go!" He finally got her outside and immediately slammed the door closed, just like he had done last night. Knowing that he'd hurt her feelings, Kotarou leaned back against the door and slumped down, his teeth clenched.

He couldn't help it. He was scared of hurting her again. For some reason, he figured that she was somehow related to his random blackouts and the voice inside his head. What if he hurt her again? What if he did something far worse than strangling her next time? Kotarou couldn't bare the thought of it. He had to be on guard whenever he was with her and he couldn't be on guard if he was asleep.

_I'm sorry, Misha-san. But I don't want to hurt you like that again. I can't let myself touch you so violently._

When he was finally dressed and ready for school, he quietly exited his apartment. What he saw, though, made him wish he never stepped foot outside.

"Kotarou-kun!" Misha grinned, in her school uniform. "Are you ready to go yet?"

Kotarou glared darkly at the person - or should he say angel - standing next to her. "What is _he_ doing here?" he asked lowly.

Confused by his tone, Misha answered truthfully, "Toya-chan was just explorin' the world for a bit, so that's why he had ta leave for such a long timey wime." She had her arms wrapped around one of his, as if they were more than just humble friends. The sight of them caused Kotarou's rage to ignite. Did he ever tell you that he hated mornings? "Now he can walk us to school again! Yippee!" She turned her smile to Toya, who blushed slightly. "We really weally missed ya, Toya-chan!"

_I sure didn't,_ Kotarou thought darkly, forgetting that he had questions to ask the angel. He wanted him to disappear again. He didn't like how they were touching each other so freely.

"Pleasey wease don't disappear like that again, su! We were really worried about yas! Tell us when you go on a vacation wation next time so maybe we can come too!" she laughed.

"Misha-san," Kotarou interrupted smoothly. "Don't you think it's about time we start walking?"

"Oh, right," she smiled, scratching the back of her head sheepishly. She let go of Toya - much to Kotarou's satisfaction - and handed Kotarou his lunch. "Shia-chan made it, su! And I helped a little wittle!" She grinned adorably. "I hope ya enjoy it, Kotarou-kun, cuz we can't eat together at lunch!"

Kotarou smiled faintly. "Sure, Misha-san. Thank you." He looked around. "Where is Shia-san, anyway?"

"Oh, she had to leave early because of her jobby wob," Misha explained excitedly, like always. "She's got an early shift now, su!"

"Huh, okay," Kotarou shrugged. "Let's go then."

And it was as if nothing had happened. Despite the cast around Misha's neck, she continued to glomp and to drag and to dance as they ventured their way towards school. Kotarou liked the attention he was getting today but his good feelings turned sour whenever he glanced back to see Misha dragging Toya behind them by the hand. It only annoyed him more when Toya consistently blushed due to the contact.

What was this feeling in his chest? Why didn't he like seeing them together?

It hurt.

And, at the same time, it made him angry.

Kotarou tried to ignore it, but he couldn't. The clenching in his heart was just too strong to simply ignore.

-x-

End Lesson

-x-


	3. Lesson 3: How to Properly Enjoy One's

Wings of Desire

A Pita Ten Fanfiction

By KazunaPikachu

-x-

Lesson 3: How to Properly Enjoy One's Company

-x-

Four days went passed and Misha finally got rid of her cast, allowing her to move freely, just like before. Her glee was contagious and even Kaboshi felt happy for her, even though it still annoyed her how Misha glomped and tackled Kotarou like there was no tomorrow. The week was swift and pleasant and at long last, the atmosphere surrounding Misha and Kotarou was normal again. At least, momentarily normal.

Kotarou sighed wistfully as he walked home from school after his review class. Even though things seemed to be in place, that darn Toya was still there, and since he wouldn't go away, neither would the memory of that night when Kotarou supposedly attacked the angel-in-training. He still hadn't asked him about it, or even talked to Misha about the incident, and Kotarou often wondered why he was delaying the inevitable confrontations. Why was he… scared?

Fortunately, Kotarou hadn't blacked out since that one time, and the strange voice inside his head had disappeared too. He was still edgy though, always on guard, but his defences were easing a little bit as time went by with nothing _overly_ peculiar happening (peculiar stuff was _always_ happening if Misha was around).

Still, he had to confront both Toya and Misha about the previous event sometime soon. He couldn't avoid it forever, although for some reason some part of him wanted to.

He arrived home at around five in the afternoon. The first thing Kotarou noticed was that the apartment was empty. No one had greeted him, everything was silent; it was as if no one lived here at all. He felt rather sad just then. The silence and emptiness of his apartment reminded him of the time before Misha had completely changed his life. Kotarou shook off the slightly nostalgic feeling and softly smiled to himself.

It was only a memory. Things were different now. He wasn't alone.

He dropped his bag near his desk and took out his study books. Misha and Shia (and Toya as well, Kotarou grudgingly remembered) were probably in their apartment, not knowing that he'd come home. _I'll talk to Misha-san and Toya-san later,_ he thought to himself, sitting down and turning on his desk lamp. _I'll get a few questions done first before I ask them…_

There was a light tapping on his door. Kotarou immediately stood up, feeling rather excited. _Misha-san…?_

When he opened the door, however, he was disappointed to see that it was only Toya. "Hello, Higuchi-san," he said promptly, giving Kotarou an uncaringly blank gaze. "Misha-chan sent me to tell you 'welcome home'. She couldn't do so herself because she's busy helping Shia-san make dinner."

His indifferent demeanor immediately confused Kotarou. Even though they seemed to dislike each other, Toya never outright expressed it; especially if Kotarou hadn't done anything yet to provoke it. "Thank you for giving me the message, Toya-san," he said, albeit hesitantly. It slightly irked him how the angel was so two-faced. He acted all shy and timid around Misha but then he had this cold front as well, which only Kotarou seemed to know. _If only Misha-san could see Toya-san now. I bet she wouldn't like him so much then._

"She also wanted to ask if you'd be joining us for dinner tonight," Toya continued bluntly.

"I will."

As Toya turned to leave, Kotarou spoke up again, "Wait, Toya-san."

Toya looked back. "What is it, Higuchi-san?"

"…" Kotarou hesitated for a moment. "I would like to talk," he finally said, his back stiff. "About what happened that night almost two weeks ago… And I'd also like to discuss it with Misha-san too. I have a few questions, Toya-san, and you're probably the only one who knows the answers to them."

The indigo-haired angel regarded Kotarou carefully. "I'm sorry but I cannot talk about it."

Kotarou's eyes widened but then sharpened with suspicion. "Why not?" he asked indignantly. "Do you have something to hide from us, Toya-san? You're the one who accused me of attempting to kill Misha-san before. I think you're required to explain why you thought so." He was getting annoyed.

"I'll explain whatever I want _if_ I want to, human," Toya suddenly growled, surprising him. "I don't owe you a thing. In fact, I believe it's the other way around. You should be grateful to me. If I hadn't been there, then where would you be? Either dead because of your own despair or in jail because of murder. Don't talk with such an insolent tone to me."

Toya's hostility shocked Kotarou into silence. He'd never spoken to him like _that_ before. Who was this guy? This wasn't the stuttering, clumsy, always-blushing-upon-contact Toya he was acquainted with. What sparked such a dramatic change in his personality? He was never so openly hostile. Sure, he could be indifferent towards him, even sly, but never aggressive, never threatening.

Rage bubbled up inside of him. How _dare_ he? How dare he speak to him like that, to even assume that he'd _let _himself harm _Misha_? Even if Kotarou went crazy, even if he lost his mind, he would never allow himself to kill… to kill… to become a _murderer_.

Kotarou clenched his hands by his sides, resisting the urge to beat the living daylights out of the angel (not like he could, anyway, since his furious punches would just go right through him). He gave Toya one of his coldest looks and said with barely contained fury, "You're out of line. If you're willing to make statements like that about me, then you have to be willing to explain why you've made them too. Otherwise, I won't understand what you're saying at all."

The furious look in Toya's eyes suddenly vanished as he realized what he'd just done. He turned to fully face Kotarou, his expression devoid of any emotions. "Forgive me," he eventually said. He gave a small, respectful bow. "I was acting without thinking. I apologize, Higuchi-san. I was being foolish."

Kotarou still glared at him spitefully. "Will you explain it to me, then? If what you say _is_ true, that I really am trying to harm Misha-san, then I want an explanation… and a way to stop me from doing so."

Toya couldn't look at him in the eye. "I can't," was all he said before disappearing entirely.

"Wai-"

"Kotarou-kun?"

Again, Kotarou stiffened, and he glanced at the girl who called his name ever so softly. "Misha-san?"

The pink-haired angel gave him a small, acknowledging smile before looking around. She was standing in front of her apartment door, wearing an apron with her hair tied back. "Ums, Kotarou-kun, have you seen Toya-chan?"

Kotarou tightened his fists discreetly. "Yeah…" he answered evasively.

"Oh, then where is he? Su? He hasn't come back homey home." She gave him a sad look. "Kotarou-kun?"

Her concern made him angry. Or, was it, jealous? He'd only just identified the feeling and it made him bitter. "He went off," he said, shrugging his shoulders in what he hoped was a careless manner. "He invited me to dinner and then disappeared."

"Nya?" Misha asked, confused. "Ah, okay then. He must've went off to go explorin' againy wain." She sighed deeply. "He should've told us beforey wore though! It's just like last time. Maybe he's just really, weally busy, su?" She shook her head and grinned brightly. "Oh wells! Come on then, Kotarou-kun! If you're not busy either, maybe you can helps me and Shia-chan make dinner! We're havin' curry, su! Curry wurry!" she giggled.

Kotarou wanted to decline; he had studying to do. But her cheerful eyes and pleading expression wouldn't let him do so. Besides, he didn't want to disappoint her. She was already disappointed that Toya had unexpectedly disappeared again; Kotarou didn't want to make her sad as well.

He gave her a gentle smile. "Alright, Misha-san."

"YAY! Kotarou-kun's gonna help with the cooking today, su!" She excitedly grabbed him by his wrist and dragged him to her apartment. "This is gonna be so funny wun! Kotarou-kun is gonna help with dinner! YAY! Wait until Shia-chan hears this, su!"

Kotarou let himself be dragged into her apartment. As he did so, he observed the interior of her home. It was neat, unlike the first time he visited. He had to thank Shia for that, he knew.

"Ah, Higuchi-san! I didn't expect you to be so early; we haven't finished making dinner yet," the demoness exclaimed upon Misha and Kotarou's entry into the kitchen.

"Oh, no, no, no, Shia-chan! Kotarou-kun came early because he wanted to helpy welp, su!" Misha laughed. "Toya-chan went somewhere and I don't thinks he'll be coming back for dinner winner so I asked Kotarou-kun if he wanted to helps us. He said yes, su! He's gonna help us make da curry wurry!"

The hectic expression on Shia's face faded away into a relieved smile. "Oh, okay then. Thank you, Higuchi-san," she said warmly.

Kotarou shrugged. "No problem." He was still rattled about Toya's evasiveness. What was that angel hiding from them?

He helped the girls make the curry wordlessly, only speaking when he was asked a question. Misha and Shia noticed his contemplative expression and glanced at each other in curiosity. Once the curry was finished, they set up the table and sat down, Misha and Kotarou sitting side by side with Shia on the opposite.

"Itaidakemasu!" they all said before starting on their dinner.

"Ooh, this is so yummy, su!" Misha exclaimed after she took a bite. "It's so much better wetter tonight because Kotarou-kun helped us! It's the yummiest curry eva, su!" She grinned happily. "It's got all our lovey wove in it, so it _has_ to be the yummiest curry in da world!" She looked at Kotarou tenderly. "Thank you for helpings, Kotarou-kun!"

Kotarou blushed at her smile. "No… No worries," he grumbled, forcefully looking away and staring at the steaming plate of curry in front of him. It was yummy though. The best dinner he'd had in awhile.

The room was filled with a comfortable silence, each person quietly enjoying their meal with the people who were close to them. Inevitably though, that silence had to be broken. "Too bad Toya-chan isn't here," Misha absently remarked. "Even though he's a full-fledged angel wangel, and can't eat any of Shia-chan's delicious cooking, I bet he would've liked to spend dinner winner with all of us. Su."

_There she goes again,_ Kotarou thought silently. _Toya, Toya, Toya… Is she always thinking about him?_

"I'm sure he'll come back soon, Misha-san," Shia said gently. "He won't really leave without saying goodbye. Toya-san's too nice for that."

"Yeah, too nice…" Kotarou mumbled, not entirely agreeing.

"Oh, how's your review going, Higuchi-san?" Shia asked politely. "Are your studies going well?"

Kotarou looked up to glance at her. "Um, yeah, they're going alright, I guess," he answered briefly. He looked at the clock: it was almost seven thirty. "And speaking of studies, I'll have to go soon. I need to finish some things tonight before I go to sleep."

Misha gave him a surprised look. "Aww, already weady? Boo hoo!" she comically sobbed. "But Kotarou-kun! Dinner has only _just_ started, su! Do you have to go so early wearly?"

"Yeah, sorry," he said sheepishly. He quickly finished his meal, for some reason feeling the need to rush out of the apartment. After they were done, Kotarou and Misha washed the dishes while Shia wiped down the table. At the door as Misha and Shia showed Kotarou out, he bowed and said, "Thank you for the meal."

"You're welcome, Higuchi-san," Shia said with a smile. "You can come over any time you like."

"Goodnighty wight, Kotarou-kun," Misha grinned. "Hope ya finish your studies soon! Work hardy hard, su!"

Kotarou gave them a grateful smile. "Sure."

He left then and entered his own apartment. Once again, he was reminded about how quiet and empty it was. He sighed. _Oh well, time to get to work._ So he sat down at his study desk and did just that.

-x-

He was setting up his futon when he heard a familiar rapping on his window. With an exasperated roll of his eyes, Kotarou walked over to the windows and drew back the curtains. Just as he expected, there was Misha, tapping on his window with her fingers.

"Kotarou-kun!" came her slightly muffled voice from the other side. "Are ya finished with your studies yet?"

Kotarou opened the window and helped Misha inside. She wasn't wearing her bunny pyjamas; instead, she was wearing her usual black and purple dress. "What's the matter, Misha-san?" Kotarou asked curiously. "I was just about to go to sleep."

"Oh, really? Then am I disturbing yas, Kotarou-kun?" She gave him bright, shining eyes and Kotarou was forced to shake his head and reply with a, "No". Misha grinned. "Yippee! That's really weally good, because I really didn't wanna disturb ya too much, Kotarou-kun!"

Curious now, Kotarou asked, "What are you doing here, Misha-san? You're not in your pyjamas yet… Is something wrong?"

Misha hugged him tightly, surprising him. "Nope, nothin' wrong," she smiled. "I just wanted to see you, su!"

Again, Kotarou blushed and tried to push her away, embarrassed even though no one was there to see. "M-Misha-san?"

"Tee hee hee," she laughed. "You were just making your futon, weren't ya, Kotarou-kun? I'll help ya!"

She suddenly released him and continued where Kotarou left off. Kotarou just stood there, in a confused daze, as Misha finally finished setting up his futon. Abruptly, she sat down on it, and held out a hand for Kotarou to take. Mindlessly, Kotarou took it and the second he did, Misha dragged him down onto the futon with his head on her lap. "Misha-san!" he exclaimed, surprised and astonished at her boldness.

"Sshh, Kotarou-kun," she whispered gently to him. She began stroking his hair, her fingers softly messaging his temple. "I've noticed woticed that you've been really stressed lately, Kotarou-kun. You weren't acting like yourselfy welf and I grew worried. Su. You've been really weally tense and nothin' I did made you relaxy wax. What's the matter, Kotarou-kun?"

With his head on her lap, Kotarou looked up at her. She was worried. She really was worried and… sad?

Before he could speak, she began talking again. "I know I can't make you happy sometimes… and I know that I'm a bother most of the times… But if you tell me what's bothering you, Kotarou-kun… I'll help. I'll find a way to help somehow so… So please… Tell me what's wrong… su…"

Her eyes were teary now and Kotarou couldn't stand how sad she looked. He sat up and looked at her, feeling an odd stirring in his chest. "Misha-san…"

She embraced him gently, her arms slightly trembling. "Don't hate me, su," she pleaded, her eyes closed in efforts to keep her tears at bay. "Please, Kotarou-kun, don't hate me…"

"Misha-san!" Kotarou pushed her back and held her shoulders firmly. "Why are you thinking like that?" he asked her forcefully. "Why are you saying such things? Is it because of that incident two weeks ago?" His eyes softened. "What happened, Misha-san? I've been meaning to ask you but… but for some reason…" he looked away, "… I was afraid." He stared at her. "What happened? What did I say?"

Misha looked down, avoiding his gaze. "W-Well, I went to get some water, just like I said," she started uneasily. "And when I came back, su, you were on the floor. I got worried so I went ta helps ya… But then, you kind of, urms…" She squeezed her eyes tight and didn't say anything.

Kotarou shook her, not ungently. "What? What did I do?" he asked urgently.

"Urm… You…" Finally, she looked at him, her eyes threatening to spill out tears. "You…" She hiccupped. "… WAHHH! I don't remember, su! I don't remember wember!" She began crying fiercely. "I'm sorry, Kotarou-kun! I'm sooooorrrry!" she wailed uncontrollably.

Kotarou sweat-dropped and tried to calm her down. "It's alright, Misha-san, it's okay! You don't need to cry over it, jeez!" He patted her on the back, trying to make her stop crying.

"But –hic- I'm of no use to yas now because I –hic- I can't remember a thing and you wanted to –hic- know what happened and-and I can't remember cuz –hic- cuz I'm too stupid!" she brawled. "Waah! Kotarou-kun, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Kotarou-kun!"

The young boy sighed and held her close in order to comfort her. "I told you it's alright, Misha-san! Stop crying! It's nothing, really! I'm not mad!"

Misha began to calm down and looked up at him. "Really weally? Are you sure, Kotarou-kun?" she sniffed.

For some reason or another, Kotarou found himself wiping away her tears with a forefinger and thumb. "Yes, I'm not mad. Why would I be? You've done nothing wrong," he smiled. "Don't cry, Misha-san. It's not your fault."

The angel-in-training sighed in content as she hugged Kotarou around his torso. "I'm glad then, su." She held onto him tightly. "Besides, none of that matter watters anyway, right? It only happened once and you haven't been gettin' those headaches again, so everything's okay now. Su."

Kotarou rested his chin on top of her head, feeling content for the first time since that incident. "You're right," he mumbled. "None of that matters. As long as it doesn't happen again, everything's back to normal, isn't that right, Misha-san?"

Misha looked up at him and their faces were merely an inch apart. She smiled happily. "Yeah, everything's normal wormal." She touched her nose with his. "Aahh, Kotarou-kun… You're so warm, su."

She gave him a breathtaking smile and Kotarou's breath caught in his throat. His heart was stopping, he just knew it. Subconsciously, Kotarou's arms tightened around her, bringing her closer. She had the prettiest set of deep brown eyes… They practically spoke 'I love you'.

BUMP.

"OWIE!" Misha pulled back, rubbing her forehead ruefully. "Nee, Kotarou-kun, why'd ya do that, su?" she sniffled.

Kotarou nursed his own head gently. "I'm sorry, Misha-san. That was by accident." But he still had that goofy little smile on his face that Misha adored.

"You're smiling, Kotarou-kun! Does that mean you're happy wappy?" she asked excitedly.

One of his arms was still loosely around her. His smile stretched just a little bit more. "Yeah, Misha-san… I'm really happy right now."

Her eyes widened and she immediately jumped up. "Woo hoo! Kotarou-kun's happy! Kotarou-kun's happy, su!" She smiled, teeth and all, her happiness radiating from her very core. She jumped on him and they both fell down on the futon, Misha on top. She grinned at him wistfully. "I'm glad, su."

She nuzzled his neck and he couldn't help but furiously blush. But he didn't yell at her, didn't push her off. He simply held her, never feeling so serene in his life.

"Oh!" she suddenly exclaimed, hopping off of him. Kotarou sat up to see her walking towards the open window. "I promised Shia-chan that I'd be back before nine! Sorry, Kotarou-kun, but I hafta go now!" She smiled at him one last time and said, "Glad you're feeling all better now, su. Sleep tight!" Then she was gone, probably already by her apartment's window.

The warmth she gave was suddenly gone as well, his apartment once again cold and empty. Kotarou went to stand up, intending to close the window she leapt out of, but then he fell to the floor with a painful cry.

There it was again, that damnable pain inside his head, screeching and screaming and threatening to tear his head in two. Clasping his head with both of his hands, Kotarou gritted his teeth and tried to remain conscious. _What is this?_ he thought, suddenly angry. _Who the hell is doing this to me?_

_**Misha… Misha, where are you now?**_

Kotarou squeezed his eyes shut and curled into a ball.

_**Did you leave me? Did you leave me again? Oh, Misha… Misha…**_

_Get out of my head,_ Kotarou thought, the pain increasing. It was worse. The pain was worse. Even with his eyes open, all Kotarou could see was black. Where was he? What was he doing? Who was that he heard screaming? _Get out of my head!_

_**Misha… My angel. Come back to me. Don't go. I…**_

Kotarou thrashed and withered on his apartment floor, feeling as if he was dying. The pain wouldn't stop. In fact, it only grew. What was this voice in his head? Why did it bring such pain to him? He was feeling so happy a minute ago… Why was he suffering so much now?

_**Oh God, Misha… Where are you?**_

And then that was it. Kotarou felt nothing and all his thoughts were erased. He was gone.

-x-

Shia watched as Misha climbed in through the window. "Ah, Misha-san, Misha-san! Please, just use the door!" the demoness requested with concern as she helped the angel inside. "I'm sure Higuchi-san would want you too as well. It's not safe, going in and out through people's windows."

"Don't worry about it, Shia-chan!" Misha exclaimed cheerfully. "Remember wember that I'm an angel, su! I can fly, so it's not as if I can fally wall. Thanks for your concern, anyways," she smiled.

Shia returned the smile contentedly. "I see that you're feeling better now, Misha-san," she sighed. "So what's wrong with Higuchi-san? Did you manage to cheer him up?"

"Yep, I thinks so, su!" Misha laughed gleefully. "I thinks he's all back to normal nowy wow! He doesn't seem to be troubled anymores."

"That's really good," Shia said truthfully. "Good job, Misha-san."

Misha beamed at the praise. "Thanks, Shia-chan." She walked around the apartment mindlessly. "So, what did you need help with?"

"Oh, well, I know it's rather late at night, but my uniform for work got torn, so I was wondering if you could help me mend it," Shia said softly.

"Uh-huh, sure thing, Shia-chan! I'll be glad to help!" the angel said perkily.

Shia gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you," she smiled. "I'll go get the uniform. I'll be back in just a second, Misha-san."

As Shia left, Misha wandered around the room with a smile. Her Kotarou was happy! Happy! He wasn't just saying that to make her happy either. He really was happy! She felt giddy and slightly hysterical; she wanted to dance around the room and even fly. _Oh, this has to be one of the happiest nights ever, su! Not only did Kotarou-kun help make dinner, but afterwards, he said he didn't hate me and he smiled! I'm sooooo happy!_

Her joyful musings were interrupted by a rather loud banging on her door. She stopped her unconscious dancing and glanced at it, wondering whether or not to answer. But the overly-optimistic girl couldn't see any danger by doing so. Besides, it would've been rude to ignore the person, right? And an angel's home was always welcome to anybody who needed it. Perhaps it was a person who needed Misha's help. She couldn't ignore a cry for help.

Merrily, she skipped her way to the still pounding door. She opened it without even looking through the eyepiece and recognized the person to be Kotarou. Her smile widened. "Kotarou-ku-!"

Instinctively, she managed to jump out of the way as Kotarou narrowly swiped a knife at her. Eyes widening and good feelings suddenly disappearing, Misha stared with shock at the lavender-haired boy. "K-Kota-"

Kotarou slammed her against the wall with ferocity and Misha registered the pain that originated from her back. "Kotarou-kun!" He stood in front of her, eyes blank and unseeing, knife poised in the air. Fear and dread drained the colour from Misha's face as her eyes trembled. "Ko… Kotarou… kun?"

"Ah!" Momentarily distracted, both glanced at the demon who had dropped her uniform and had her hands over her mouth in shock. Her eyes were wide with fear and uncertainty. "H-Higuchi-san! What-What are you doing?"

Kotarou ripped his attention away from her and back at his target. Misha was trembling. "Kotarou-kun… Please… Please snap out of it, Kotarou-kun…"

His grip on her shoulder tightened painfully. _**"Misha,"**_ a voice that wasn't Kotarou's spoke. _**"Misha, don't be afraid. It'll be alright. We'll finally be together at last. Misha…"**_

Misha's eyes widened. "K-Kota…!" Then the knife pierced flesh and blood began to seep. With shocked, uncomprehending eyes, Misha looked down, the metal embedded into her stomach. Kotarou's hand was trembling. She looked back up and coughed, blood running down her chin and spitting out onto Kotarou's shirt. She heard Shia gasp with terrified alarm from behind them. "Kota…rou… ku…"

The knife was ungently pulled out of her and Misha gave a cry of pain. The only thing that held her up was Kotarou's painfully tight grip on her shoulder. The bloodied metal then pressed itself against her neck. Kotarou leaned forward and whispered in her ear, _**"Soon, Misha… Soon."**_

"Misha-san!"

Kotarou was then tackled onto the floor. Shia was on top of him, trying to get his knife. "Higuchi-san, please, get a hold of yourself!" she yelled, tears in her eyes. "You've hurt Misha-san! _Misha-san!_ What do you think you're doing, hurting _her_?"

She was kicked off and she fell on her side painfully. When she slowly got up, she saw Kotarou advancing Misha again. The angel was on the floor, grasping her stomach, her expression pained. "Misha-san!"

"I knew it." The room was filled with a violent aura. "You really can't be trusted, can you?"

Shia shivered, immediately recognizing it to be an angel's aura. But something was different about this one. She'd never felt an angelic aura be so frightening, so violent and aggressive. Who was this? The aura felt familiar. Was it… Toya?

Toya suddenly appeared in the middle of the room, shining in all his angelic glory. But his aura was slightly darker, a grey colour, and in his hands he held a spear that glowed an ominous red. His green eyes, usually so placid and kind, were narrowed into merciless, furious glares.

His angelic presence made Kotarou crumble to his knees, grasping his head in pain. "You've hurt her for the last time, Higuchi," Toya said icily. "From now on, I forbid any form of contact between you two. I will take Misha away with me and you will never see her again, never have the opportunity to _harm_ her again. It's the best way to keep her safe. If you really do love her, Higuchi, then you will not look for her."

"_**No!**__"_the 'Kotarou' growled angrily. _**"No! I will not allow you to take her away from me again! I won't allow it! I won't!"**_

He suddenly grabbed Misha, who hissed in pain. He held the knife over her heart. _**"You tried taking her away from me before. I won't let you do it again! She's everything to me! EVERYTHING!"**_

"No, Higuchi-san, don't do it!" Shia cried, her tears flowing down her cheeks freely. "Higuchi-san!"

"Don't you dare make another move," Toya warned darkly, spear already aimed at Kotarou's own heart. "If you do, I will kill you."

"NO!" Misha suddenly stood up in front of Kotarou, arms stretched out. The pain was obvious in her crying eyes, and her fear was apparent in her trembling limbs, but still she stood her ground and didn't budge from her spot. Blood dripped down onto the floor, staining the carpet. "Don't hurt my Kotarou-kun! Don't hurt him!" She then spun around and, despite the knife he held, embraced Kotarou tightly with shaking arms. "Kotarou-kun means the world to me! If you want to hurt him, you'll have to hurt me too!" She looked up, staring into Kotarou's pain-filled, conflicting eyes. "Kotarou-kun…" She gave him a sad smile. "I'm sorry. I really _can't_ make you happy after all."

The torment in her eyes was enough to arouse something from within Kotarou's soul. He shoved her away from him, Misha giving out a cry of pain. Kotarou stumbled back against the wall, clasping his head tightly, his nails digging into skin. "Get out," he finally croaked. "GET OUT!"

He gave one last, raw scream and then collapsed on the ground. Misha crawled towards him, ignoring how Toya tried to keep her back. "Kotarou-kun…" she coughed, finally making it by his side. She shook him, but he wouldn't move. "Kotarou-kun…" Tears rained down her cheeks, mixing with her blood. "Kotar…ou…ku…"

Then she too collapsed on top of him, her fingers gently placed on his tear-stained cheek.

-x-

End Lesson

-x-


	4. Lesson 4: How to Fight One's Own

Wings of Desire

A Pita Ten Fanfiction

By KazunaPikachu

-x-

Lesson 4: How to Fight One's Own

-x-

Kotarou held Misha closely, not wanting to let go. He smiled gently as he gazed down at her face, thinking, _She's beautiful._ Her features, so smooth and soft, were like porcelain, lovely to behold yet so fragile, so delicate. Perfect serenity – that was her expression as she slept. Kotarou felt a flutter in his heart and suddenly, he lifted up a hand to brush away a strand of hair across her forehead.

Yet once he touched skin, he stilled. Why was Misha cold?

"Misha-san?" he asked softly, leaning down closer to her face. "Misha-san, you're really cold. Are you…?" Then he realized something – she wasn't sleeping. She wasn't moving either. "Misha… san…"

Then suddenly, his peaceful smile disappeared.

"Misha-san!" he yelled, shaking her, trying in vain to wake her up. "Wake up! Wake up, Misha-san! This isn't funny!" In his arms, she didn't move; in his arms, she lay still. With widening eyes, Kotarou watched as her skin suddenly greyed and dried, pruned and wrinkled. Her face hollowed out and her lips, previously so full and red, became thin and black. She was suddenly too slim in his arms, too light – too much looking like a dried-out corpse. "Misha-san!"

But then she slid open her eyelids – and there was nothing in them but darkness. With a voice that seemed too old, too dry and aged, she asked him, "Why?"

Kotarou screamed and pulled back, stumbling away from her. Yet as he did, he felt something sticky in his hands. When he held them up in front of him, he realized that there were red. "W-Wha…?" Then he looked back at Misha, who was no longer lying on the floor but standing, crying as someone shrouded in darkness advanced her.

"No, stop, please!" she sobbed. She was wearing a purely white dress instead of her usual black and purple garb. The figure came nearer. "No! Let me try again! Please! I'll try harder, I swear! I didn't mean to fail!"

Then the shadowed figure grabbed her hand and she screamed, trying to get away but was helpless. The figure then lifted up his other hand – Kotarou, who continued to watch petrified, realized that it was holding a knife. And then the figure stabbed her.

"No," was all Kotarou managed to whisper, trembling.

As the figure continued to repeatedly stab her, Misha sobbed and choked out blood. "I-I'm so sorry… Kotarou-kun."

Then the shadowed person let go of her and Misha collapsed to the ground, creating a pool of blood around her. Kotarou could only stare, uncomprehending, not wanting to understand but knowing that he did. Blood. Her blood was spilling. Why couldn't he hear her voice anymore?

Then the murderer turned and their eyes met.

Kotarou's horrified scream was stuck in his throat, unable to be released. He tried to think of an alternate reason, something plausible, believable – something that wasn't this. After all, this couldn't be possible. He was here, and he wasn't there, and he had rules and guidelines and morality and he would never ever _do_ what that monster had – What had he done?

_He killed Misha._

Yes – he would never do that. He would never, ever, ever, ever harm Misha – not even close, although maybe he could, since he was standing there, knife in hand, dripping with _her-_ **No**. No, surely not him, because he was Kotarou, and although he got a little mad at her sometimes, he would never – not really – he wouldn't – wouldn't _really_ hurt her. But then there he was – yet was that him at all?

Then the figure suddenly grinned and disappeared, as if he hadn't ever even existed.

Kotarou looked down at his shaking hands.

_**Yes**_, something inside him whispered. _**That blood belongs to **_**her.**

-x-

Kotarou woke up to the sound of someone screaming.

However, he didn't realize that it was him.

Soft hands gripped his shoulders and a voice he knew should be familiar said, "Higuchi-san, Higuchi-san! Please, it's alright! Don't be frightened! Higuchi-san!"

Yet he couldn't stop. He couldn't get the image of Misha lying dead on the floor out of his head – he couldn't, couldn't stop thinking about her blood.

"Higuchi-san!" the feminine voice continued to plea. "Stop this! This won't help anything right now! Please calm down! Misha-san's alright! She's alright, Kotarou-san! Don't panic, please, stop screaming!"

_You did this!_ he screamed at himself. _You killed Misha-san! How can you – what kind of despicable monster could do such a thing to __**Misha**__?_ He grabbed his head, wanting to tear out his hair as the tears finally slipped through his tightly closed eyelids. _You killed her, you killed her. Now she's gone forever and you – you killed her. I'll never, ever see her smile again!_

"Hig-!"

Kotarou unknowingly shoved her away from him. "_I hate you!_" he furiously screeched.

Then suddenly, he was tackled to the ground, the back of his head connecting harshly against the wooden floorboards. Someone's hands grabbed the collar of his shirt and threatened to choke him as the person snarled, "Don't you _dare_ touch Shia like that again, nor speak to her in such a manner, you stupid, insolent boy!"

Kotarou's reddened eyes snapped open and his befuddled mind finally focused on Klaus's pissed off face. "W-What… Nya?"

"It's KLAUS, you stupid human!" Klaus snapped, a vein throbbing on his forehead.

Suddenly, Kotarou remembered – he remembered feeling happy with Misha, then Misha leaving, then him blacking out and then – nothing. Nothing but that horrible, terrible dream. "Misha-san!" Kotarou suddenly shoved Klaus off him and stood up, looking frantically around, his eyes wide with fear. "Where is Misha-san?"

"Please quieten down, Higuchi-san!" Shia pleaded with him once more, also standing in order to calm down the unsettled boy. "Misha-san is alright! Toya-san took her away! He's an angel, Higuchi-san, so he'll be able to save her for sure!"

Kotarou set narrowed eyes on her. "… Save her from what?" he whispered eerily.

Shia flinched back unintentionally when Kotarou's purple eyes had darkened. "Errm… You don't remember, Higuchi-san?"

Kotarou closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. _Please… No…_ "What did… I… do?"

"I'll tell you what you did," Klaus stepped in, glaring heatedly at Kotarou. "You stabbed the angel-in-training in the stomach and threatened to pierce her heart. How's that? You almost killed the only person who's ever bothered to get to know you. You're pitiful, you know that?"

Kotarou didn't open his eyes; instead, an angry sadness brewed inside his heart.

"Even I, a demon, find your actions appalling." Klaus spat at Kotarou's feet. "The only one willing to love you… Bah!" He gave him a withering sneer. "Is this how a human repays a person's love? By anger and by violence? What has gotten into you, Higuchi?"

"I don't know…" Kotarou answered softly. But then his head snapped up as he glared at Klaus furiously. "But I know _you_ do!" He advanced forward and grabbed the demon by his cloak, pulling him down to his level. "Tell me what's happening to me!" he demanded, fiery tears in his eyes. "Tell me the _thing_ that's inside my head! Tell me how to get _rid_ of it! Tell me how to get _Misha-san_ **back**!"

Klaus, unnerved by the ferocity in Kotarou's eyes and voice, instinctively punched him. Kotarou stumbled back, his lip cut. When he touched it, Kotarou noticed the tiny bit of blood on his finger. Then something in him snapped.

With a cry of fury, he charged at Klaus, tackling him to the ground. The two fought, ignoring the cries and pleas of Shia who stood terrified, unable to stop them. Kotarou punched and was punched, kicked and was kicked, bit and was scratched. But he couldn't stop. All the while, he screamed at the blonde demon, "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me where she is! Tell me how to save her! Tell me how to save myself! Tell me how _**NOT TO HURT HER!**_"

Kotarou was kicked and he fell back, slamming against the floor flat on his back. He didn't get up – he lay there, panting, his breaths uneven and tears streaming down his contorted face. Why did it hurt so much? Why was there so much pain centred around his chest? _… Misha… Misha-san…_

He hated this. He hated himself. Why wasn't he allowed to be happy?

His already bruised and swollen face scrunched up even more. He covered his eyes with an arm and started to heavily cry. He was only twelve. He couldn't understand – was it wrong for him to smile?

His sobs echoed like a miserable song within the apartment. The two demons glanced at each other, a mixture of emotions in their eyes, before Shia shook her head and pressed a finger to her lips. Klaus, although still angry that the boy had dared attacked him, glared yet obliged. He sat back against a wall and crossed his arms, ignoring the numbing pain at his jaw where the boy managed to squarely hit him.

Shia quietly crawled towards Kotarou's body and lifted up the arm that hid his eyes. "Higuchi-san…"

Kotarou continued to sob, quieter though, biting his lower lip. He refused to open his eyes.

"Higuchi-san," she repeated in a softer, gentler tone. "Please, look at me."

Her tone, that voice that reminded him so much of his mother, compelled Kotarou to do as she told. Their eyes locked and Shia's heart bled at the torment Kotarou was feeling. She managed a rueful smile. "Don't worry, Higuchi-san. We'll help you in any way we can. That way, you can see Misha-san again. Everything will go back to normal." Her smile was warm and it slightly settled Kotarou's raging heart. "I promise. You'll see Misha-san again and you'll be able to laugh and smile with her. We'll find a way out of this. We're your friends, Higuchi-san. Just believe in Misha-san – I bet she's trying to get back to you too, right now."

Kotarou closed his eyes again and took a deep, shuddering breath. "I love her, Shia-san," he said quietly. "I love her."

Shia smiled sadly. "I know."

He felt her soft, tender hands stroking his hair. Then, he drifted into oblivion.

-x-

Soft eyes glanced at him and looked away. "Let me see him."

Her words were soft like feathers – any moment, Toya imagined that they would be the last he'd ever hear. "You know I can't do that, Misha-san," he said quietly in response. "Please understand."

Misha shook her head. She was lying down in a bed, although she didn't know where. Beside her, there was Toya, sitting on a chair. "Let me see my Kotarou-kun," she demanded bluntly. Her eyes were staring at the ceiling, lost and unfocused.

"You're still injured, Misha-san," Toya tried desperately to explain. "You can't move anywhere."

"Then heal me," she immediately answered. "You are an angel, aren't you, Toya-chan?"

Toya continued to gaze at her solemn face, unable to look away. "I-I… I'm sorry, Misha-san. I can't."

"… Then what kind of angel are you, Toya-chan, if you can't even heal?" There was no respite in her tone, only sadness and an eerie quietness.

Finally, Toya did look away. "I'm forbidden to say."

Misha closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, despite the action causing her pain. "Let me see him," she demanded once more.

Exasperated by her persistence, Toya stood up. "You can't, Misha-san! You're still hurt and who knows what else that human might do to you? You're safer away from him! If you're anywhere near him, Misha-san, he'll only hurt you!"

"I won't be hurting anymore than I am now," she responded. When he didn't answer, she attempted to sit up on her own. Hands, firm but gentle, held her down.

"Please, Misha-san," Toya said desperately. "Don't go. Rest. It's all over now – you don't need to worry about anything."

Then suddenly, she looked at him, and Toya couldn't help but take a step back. She was mad. Misha was definitely mad. "You don't know anything, Toya-chan!" she yelled at him. "I _know_ Kotarou-kun! There's something wrong with him! He wouldn't willingly hurt me!" Then her fury disappeared only to be replaced by misery. "You don't understand nothin'. Kotarou-kun's soul is gentle – confused but very, very gentle and kind. Su. Please, Toya-chan, pretty please. Let me see him."

Although her pleads touched his heart, Toya wouldn't oblige. "I can't," he said simply. "Misha-san, if it's the choice of protecting you or sending you off to your doom, which do you believe I'd pick?"

"You'd pick the one that's best for me and Kotarou-kun," Misha answered firmly, frowning at Toya. "What is an angel, Toya-chan? Surely you know, bein' full-fledged an' all. Forgive me if I'm wrongy wrong but I came to believe that an angel was someone from the heavens that helps a human who was in a crisis. Is Kotarou-kun not in a crisis right now? You may have forgotten about it, Toya-chan, since you've been a full blown angel wangel for so long, but I haven't – I'm an angel-in-training, su. And I know what I gots to do."

Then, without warning, Misha sprouted her wings. With a grunt of pain, she suddenly began to fly off the bed, flapping her tiny wings madly. Toya, ever alert, caught her before she could fly away and firmly pushed her back into bed. "No, Misha-san!" he told her even as she struggled. "You can't leave! Higuchi will only hurt-"

"Let go of me!" she screamed, thrashing about, not caring if she reopened her wounds. "Let go of me, Toya-san! I'm an angel! I'm an angel wangel! Kotarou-kun needs me! He needs me! Let me go-"

"STOP IT!"

Both Misha and Toya stilled. Sasha stood in the doorway of the unknown apartment bedroom door, her brilliant blue eyes glaring furiously at the both of them. "Stop it, the both of you! Misha, you idiot, lie back down!"

"But!"

"LIE BACK DOWN NOW!" Sasha roared.

Misha immediately complied.

"Look at what you've done!" Sasha continued, stomping towards her bed. "You've reopened your wound! You're not an angel yet, Misha! You can die from anything! Can't you understand this? When an angel dies, they _die_. No heaven for them, like 'em humans! Demons and angels – when they die, they _disappear_. Capuche?" She placed a hand on Misha's stomach and immediately, a soft glow emitted from her palm. Instantly, Misha's wound was healed. Sasha, still glaring at her little sister, continued, "So, Misha, I want to hear nothing more about this business of going back to Kotarou. Not a _single word._"

Before Misha had the chance to disobey that command, Sasha spun around to Toya. "And you!" she growled furiously. Her glaring eyes rivalled that of any demon. "Why can't you do your job right? Kotarou's just a human! A _human_! Why can't you protect my little sister from a mere mortal?"

Toya bowed his head in shame. "I… I have no excuse. It was pure negligence and slack. I'm sorry, Sasha-san."

Sasha simply glared at him harder, if that was possible. "Slack, was it? Or were you actually growing to _trust_ that Higuchi boy not to hurt Misha? Some poor judgement on your part! Look at what's happened to her!"

Toya closed his eyes and clenched his fists. He felt like an utter failure as a warrior angel. "I apologize, Sasha-san."

Sasha crossed her arms and have an indignant huff, glaring at Toya with a little less intensity – however, she hadn't forgiven him yet.

Then suddenly, Misha spoke. "Sa-chan, please. Let me see Kotarou-kun," she pleaded. "He needs my help more than ever, su! He's hurtin' and he's probably confused! I need to go back to him, to tell him that it's all gonna be okay and that there's nothin' to worry abo-"

Sasha slapped her.

"Are you deranged in the head, girl?" Sasha screamed. "What is _wrong_ with you? You can _never_ see him! Your life is at stake, Misha! Why can't you realize that? Why won't it go through your thick head? Kotarou will _kill_ you! And you still want to go back to him? No, Misha! I forbid you to do it!"

Slowly, Misha's hand lifted up to touch her struck cheek. She turned her head and met her older sister's gaze evenly. "What's wrong with _me_?" she asked quietly. Sasha glared at the defiant gleam in Misha's eyes. "What's wrong with ME?" She quickly stood up on the bed and glared angrily down at her sister. "Sa-chan, you're confusing me! You're confusing me SO much!"

Angry tears spilled from Misha's eyes. "_You_, Sa-chan! You're the one who's been tellin' me to read all 'em books about what it means to be an angel! You crammed my head full of the stuff needed for me to pass! But why are you doing this? It's goin' against everything you've ever taught me, Sa-chan! Angels are meant to be selfless, to love freely and care for everybody, no matter who they are, su! We're meant to help all the humans in the world who're in trouble! Isn't that what it means to be an angel, Sa-chan? Isn't that what you've been telling me?"

Sasha, although astonished by Misha's words and actions, couldn't help an instinctive rebuke. "This is different, though, Misha! Your _life_ is at stake!"

"So what?" Misha asked her angrily, continuing to cry. She'd never yelled at her sister before, not like this. It broke her heart. "If it endangers our lives, does that mean we're not allowed to help humans? If that's the case, I don't know what the word 'selfless' means!" She forced herself to calm down. Shouting like this hurt her too much. "Sa-chan, please," she pleaded. "Kotarou-kun is my life, can't you see, su? He's everythin' to me. If you ask me to leave him, to abandon him, then who will he have, su? You can't expect me to pass the exam if I can't make Kotarou-kun happy and then I'll just disappear anyway, right?"

Sasha bit her lip, wanting to cry herself. "T-That's different again, Misha. The higher ups are giving you permission to change your target, given the circumstances…"

"But Sa-chan…" Misha said sadly, dropping her head. "I love Kotarou-kun with all my hearty-art. I… I don't deserve to be an angel wangel… if I can't even save him."

There was silence between the three angels. Finally, Sasha sighed and scratched the back of her head. "Fine," she growled, turning around before they could see her tears. Why was it that everything had to happen to her sweet, naïve little sister? Why couldn't the fates be easy on her for once? Hadn't the young girl suffered enough? Sasha didn't look at her when she angrily said, "Do what you want." But before Sasha left, she grabbed Toya's arm and whispered in his ear. "I may be a failure of a sister," she growled, "but you will _not_. Do you _understand_, Toya? No more. No more failures. You will protect my sister… even if it kills you."

Toya nodded and answered glumly, "Even if it kills me. It's my duty as a warrior angel."

Sasha released him and walked out the door, saying nothing else.

Misha then sat down and covered her face in her hands. "Sa-chan hates me now, doesn't she?" she whispered aloud to herself, her voice broken.

Toya walked over and patted her back. "No, Misha-san. She's merely concerned for you, like any other family member."

Misha sniffed and wiped away her tears. She looked up at Toya. "Now please, Toya-chan, tell me what's happening to my Kotarou-kun."

Toya looked away for only a moment. When he looked back at her, his eyes were sincere as he sadly said, "I can't tell you because I myself don't know, not even Sasha-san. All we know is that Higuchi-san suddenly began growing a violent aura and it fluctuates – we can't predict when Higuchi-san will change. Other than that, Misha-san, I can't tell you anything more."

Misha shook her head and stood. "It doesn't matter anyways," she whispered. She smiled tiredly at Toya. "But please… please take me to him."

With a sigh, yet with a sorry smile, Toya nodded and grabbed her hand. "I admire you, Misha-san. Thank you. I must have forgotten what it meant to be an angel. Me and Sasha-san both."

But Misha shook her head. "You didn't forget, Toya-chan," she said with a grin. "After all, you two only did what you did because you loved me, right? Su? Then you did nothin' wrong. Not at all."

Toya smiled. "Thank you, Misha-san." He turned away from her and they both walked out of the apartment, hand in hand. Misha didn't hear as Toya quietly said, "Higuchi… is a very lucky human to have you as his guardian angel."

-x-

End Lesson

-x-


	5. Lesson 5: How to Love and Let Go

Wings of Desire

A Pita Ten Fanfiction

By KazunaPikachu

-x-

Lesson 5: How to Love and Let Go

-x-

He loved her.

And that was a solid fact.

He didn't know why it took him so long to figure out. He was happiest when she was around; he felt saddest when he was alone. He realized he actually _liked_ the fact that Misha only had eyes for him, although he acted annoyed at times - it was his secret, guilty pleasure. When Misha hugged Takashi all those weeks ago - it seemed like an eternity now - he now understood why his heart suddenly twisted. He also knew why he was so annoyed with Toya, so resentful of him and his interactions with Misha - deep down, he thought he was going to take her away from him.

And he was right. Toya did take her away. The thought made him angry, hateful, and Kotarou found himself cursing the very existence of that angel. He couldn't help it. He knew that Toya only did it to protect Misha from himself, that it was only in his best interests for her, but Kotarou still couldn't resist hating that indigo-haired, green-eyed angel. He couldn't stop. Because no matter the circumstances, Toya had taken Misha away from him - and in the same process, ripped out his heart.

Kotarou continued with his dark thoughts for awhile, not noticing how the time went by. The day before, he'd woken up in Shia's apartment, on a futon, after he blacked out after his fight with Nya - Klaus, as he said. When he woke, Shia explained that although she and Klaus had looked all over town for them, they couldn't find either Misha or Toya, not even Sasha. When he heard this, Kotarou had put on a strained smile and left them, retiring to his own apartment. He'd been in his room, with the curtains closed and bathed his darkness, ever since.

For once, Kotarou was glad that he was alone, glad that his dad was away on a business conference a couple of states away. If he was alone, he could brood and sulk and glower all he liked without people around him to frighten or be annoyed with. He liked it. He liked being alone.

And it was such an awful lie.

Kotarou sat up, the blankets falling down to his waist. He wore a single T-shirt, white, and it was slightly drenched with his sweat. Although it was autumn and the weather outside was cool, inside his room with all his windows closed and curtains drawn, it felt both suffocating and bleak. Kotarou liked it. He didn't want to feel any warmth, he didn't want to be happy.

Another lie.

Frustrated with himself, he stood up, kicking his pillow and his blankets and his futon. He wanted to hit something, _anything_ - he wanted to let all his energy out. But there would be no point. It wouldn't bring Misha back to him - it'd probably make Toya think she had to stay away from him even more.

_Toya,_ he seethed, his being filled with hate once more. Everything began to go wrong ever since _he_ arrived. Why was that? He never had random blackouts, never attacked Misha in his sleep, never tried to _kill_ her when he wasn't around. Toya, it seemed, was the source of all his problems.

_**They tried to take her away,**_the voice in his head said. _**They did take her away. They took her away from me.**_

_I need to get out,_ Kotarou thought, taking in a deep breath in order to calm himself, to ignore that voice he hated more than anything, more than Toya. It didn't work. _I need to get out. I need to get out and find her._ He figured he'd stalled it for long enough. Before, he was too heartbroken and scared to even try and find her - what would happen if he did? Would he go beserk again? Would he try to hurt her? But he wanted to see her - _badly_ - and nothing else seemed to matter anymore. If Misha was with him, then everything would be fine again. These dark thoughts swirling inside his mind would disappear. If she could hold him, if he could touch her, then he knew, he knew - he'd be safe.

(_But would she?_)

He put on his pants and shirt, and after a brief argument with himself, he snatched his coat from the coat rack and slipped it on, buttoning it up. He walked out of his apartment, careful not to alert his neighbour of his movements, and hastily made his way downstairs. But where would he search first? If Shia and Klaus couldn't find her, how was he supposed to? Where would Toya hide her? Where would Sasha go?

Away from him. That's where they would've taken her. Away from him.

Kotarou clenched his hands and gritted his teeth but continued to march on, eyes set and steely.

He searched all around town, at the parks and at the restaurants. He didn't bother checking at Koboshi's or Takashi's places - Misha wouldn't be taken there. He searched and he searched, searched until his feet were aching and his stomach grumbled. But he wouldn't stop. He ignored the weary way his eyes drooped, ignored how, every time he looked at his reflection in a window, there would be dark bags beneath his eyes; he ignored the ache in his heart, ignored the pounding in his brain. He ignored the buzz of noise in his ear, that dark, dark voice that whispered, _**Misha… Misha… Misha… **_He continued because he knew, once he found her, only then would he be able to truly rest. Only with her.

Only with Misha, the girl who loved him with her entire heart. Only with Misha, the angel who would always, always watch over him and keep him safe. Only with Misha, the one he loved yet tried to kill.

Kotarou stopped. He stopped and looked up, realizing that he was in front of a shrine in a deserted area of the street. Numbly, he thought, what was love?

He couldn't stop thinking about her. He was happiest when he was with her but he was also saddest when she wasn't around him. Love was bittersweet and he didn't know whether or not the despair and misery he was feeling was worth it - was Misha worth it?

_**Misha is worth it,**_the voice sneered at him, intensifying his headache. Kotarou winced. _**Misha is worth more than anything breathing in heaven, earth and hell.**_

Kotarou continued to ignore it. Instead, he remembered her eyes, so wide and innocent and full of love. He remembered her smile, so full and open and delicate - so vulnerable. He remembered her touch, her embraces, the tender way she always acted whenever she was around him. He remembered how every time he felt down, every time he felt like he was utterly and completely alone, she was there - she was always there.

And then something cleared. As he gazed at the shrine, the dark thoughts that haunted him suddenly began to lighten. He smiled sadly. _What am I doing?_

Why was he searching for her? Why was he out here, seeking her out? Why was he trying to find her?

Because he loved her.

And because of that, he had to stop.

He needed to. Because he would hurt her if she was near, would try to harm her if she got too close. Misha was always there, in the background, waiting for him and smiling. If he found her, he might… might… Kotarou closed his eyes. He might do the unthinkable and because of him, because of his selfish need to see her, to touch her, she would disappear from the background - her smile would disappear. And that, more than anything else, would wound him to the point of no return.

He needed to stop.

_Misha is safer away from me,_ he thought with growing clarity. _If I try to find her, I'm only being selfish and putting her in danger. I need to go back home… and try to forget about her._

He knew that would be impossible. Yet he had no choice. He either suffered by himself or endangered her life - he couldn't do the latter again. Never again. He never wanted to hurt her again.

Because she was more important to him than anything, even himself.

_**No!**_the voice in his head hissed. _**No! You need her! **__**We**__** need her! Go! Find her! Find her and keep her! Don't let her get away!**_

Kotarou pinched the bridge of his nose. Suddenly, all the hatred he felt for Toya disappeared, all his blame and all his jealousy and all his rage went away. Because he _knew_ that Misha loved him, he knew it, so why would he feel insecure? He realized it then. _It's you. All these thoughts, all this anger and possessiveness… It's all you, isn't it? _It had to be. Because love wasn't a negative emotion, wouldn't provoke a negative emotion. The things he'd been feeling… it couldn't have been _his_ feelings. Maybe slightly but not so intense, not so drowning. He disliked Toya for taking Misha away from him but he understood _why_ he had to. The hatred he felt towards him wasn't his own. From the very beginning, even before he met Toya, the random feelings of negativity weren't his. The hostility he felt towards _Misha_ before wasn't even his own. _You're… _he realized. _Even though you claim to need her… You're the one who wants to hurt her._

And it was in that moment of pure clarity that he felt that special presence standing behind him.

"Kotarou-kun…!"

He immediately stiffened and the voice in his head suddenly silenced. He turned around and there she was, wearing her usual black and purple dress. She looked unharmed - _Sasha must have healed her _- and there was such a bright and happy smile on her face that it broke his heart to see it.

"Kotarou-kun!" she yelled, jumping up and hugging him tightly. "Kotarou-kun! Kotarou-kun!"

Kotarou didn't return her hug, didn't allow himself to feel her warmth and the happiness he suddenly felt. Instead he focused his eyes on Toya, who had stood behind her, and his eyes grew colder. "Why did you bring her back?"

His tone, so harsh and angry, surprised both angels. Misha stepped back, letting her arms fall by her sides. She noticed the way Kotarou looked at her so icily. "What's… What's the matter…?" Misha stammered, extremely confused and hurt. She shook her head and grinned, opening up her arms to him. "It's alright now, Kotarou-kun! It's okay, su! See? I'm perfectly finey wine! We have nothin' to worry about anymores!" She stared at him tenderly, adoringly, like he had done nothing wrong. "We can be together again… su."

The sudden glee Kotarou felt inside of him was not his own. He continued to stare at Toya, completely avoiding Misha's loving gaze. "Why did you bring her back?" he asked again. It took all he had to keep on standing. The roaring of the voice in his head and just the _thought_ of intentionally pushing Misha away threatened to make him buckle. "You know it isn't safe for her to be around me. Take her away. Take her away and don't ever come back."

"Kotarou-kun!" Kotarou tried to ignore the broken look Misha was suddenly giving him. "What are you saying? Kotarou-kun, what's the matter with you?"

Finally, Kotarou faced her, and when he did, he almost caved. She was so perfect, so good. Too good for someone like him. "Nothing's the matter with me," he forced himself to say. "I just grew up, that's all. We can't keep fantasizing about this, Misha-san; we can't keep ignoring it. You're in danger if you hang around me so it's best if you stay away." He mustered the coldest look he ever gave anyone. "Besides, I don't need you anymore."

And when she heard him, she looked absolutely shattered.

They stood there in tense silence, Misha beginning to cry silently in shock and disbelief, while Kotarou wanted to cry himself. Toya, glancing between the two, finally locked eyes with Kotarou. The warrior angel, his heart filled with grief and sadness, nodded slightly in understanding. "Let's go…" he whispered, reaching out to grab Misha's shoulder. "Let's get going, Misha-chan."

Too numb with pain to react, Misha didn't notice as Toya placed a firm but gentle hand on her shoulder.

But, apparently, the voice in Kotarou did.

_**NO!**_

Kotarou recoiled, as if struck, and he fell to the ground with a painful groan.

"Kotarou-kun!" Forgetting her initial hurt and washed with concern, Misha moved forwards, reaching out towards him. If it weren't for Toya's firm grip on her shoulder, she would've reached him. "Let me go!" she screeched, glaring at him tearfully. "Kotarou-kun needs me! He needs me!"

Toya's lips were pressed together grimly. "No, Misha-chan… I think he needs _you_."

Misha turned to look towards Kotarou again but he wasn't groaning in pain anymore. Instead, he was standing, his eyes shadowed by the fringe of his lavender hair. "Kotarou-kun?" she asked worriedly.

Kotarou lifted his head and captured Misha's eyes. _**"Hello, Misha," **_he whispered eerily, voice darker than she remembered. He gave a sort of smile that she couldn't decipher. _**"Misha, my angel… Would you like to go out with me?"**_

The angel-in-training gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. Her tears fell down more rapidly as she shook her head. "N-No…" she muttered, staring at him with tormented eyes. "I-It can't be…" She recognized that quirk of a smile, that angry yet passionate look in his eyes. "Ko… Kotaroh-kun…?"

"Kotaroh?" Toya repeated sharply, glaring heatedly at Kotarou.

Kotaroh laughed mirthlessly and waved his hand. _**"Yes, it's me, Misha."**_ He smiled warmly but it didn't reach his eyes. _**"Aren't you glad to see me?"**_

Misha was so twisted up inside she wondered whether or not she'd faint. "K-Kotaroh-kun, you shouldn't… you shouldn't be here," she said, letting her hands drop by her sides. "Where is Kotarou-kun? Please, Kotaroh-kun, please bring him back. You don't… You're not meant to be here."

_**"Not meant to be here?"**_ Kotaroh repeated bitterly, narrowing his eyes and losing his smile entirely. _**"Not meant to **__**be**__** here? Misha, I thought you'd be happy to see me! I thought you'd be flying with joy! Aren't you glad that I'm alive?"**_ He gave her what almost seemed to be a tortured look. _**"Aren't you glad that we can be together again?"**_

Misha shook her head, feeling her heart breaking. "Kotaroh-kun… please understand," she pleaded. "You're dead. Su. You committed suicide. You don't belong in this world anymore - you're not _alive_. Kotarou-kun… Kotarou-kun is meant to be here… not you. I'm… I'm sorry."

_**"You should be sorry!"**_ he screeched. He took a threatening step closer. _**"You were going to leave me, Misha! You were going to leave me all alone in a village that hated me! Alone with people who wanted me gone, who wanted me dead! How could you, Misha? How could you?"**_

The angel-in-training continued to shake her head. She quickly reached up and grabbed her ears, not wanting to hear him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she repeated, crying heavily. "I didn't want to, Kotaroh-kun! I didn't want to. But they ordered me to stop, 'cause humans and angels weren't meant to-"

_**"I didn't care!"**_ Kotaroh interrupted bitterly. _**"I **__**loved**__** you enough **__**not**__** to care about those stupid rules! Obviously, Misha, you didn't - don't - feel the same way!"**_

"Stop it," Toya cut in before Misha could apologize again or try to explain herself. His tone was cold and his eyes were narrowed. "If you really are Kotaroh, then you're not meant to exist. By reincarnating into Kotarou Higuchi, all memories of your past life should have been erased. The fact that you remember, the fact that you still live _inside_ of Higuchi's soul as a separate entity, means you've materialized into a dark being, a demonized ghost." He opened up his palm and his spear materialized in front of him. "And my duty as a warrior angel… is to destroy you."

Misha's eyes widened. "No, Toya-chan-"

_**"As if you can,"**_ Kotaroh snarled. Suddenly, he advanced forward, his eyes narrowed viciously with dark intent. Toya shoved Misha out of harm's way and pointed his spear forward, the sharpened end glowing red with angelic energy. But before it could pierce straight through Kotaroh's heart, the young boy narrowly stepped to the side and reached forward, grabbing Toya around the neck. Using his forward momentum, Kotaroh slammed Toya down onto the cemented ground, hands beginning to choke him.

"W-What-?" Toya gasped, clawing at Kotaroh's hands, his spear dropped uselessly away from him.

_**"Surprised I can touch you?"**_ Kotaroh grinned maliciously. He leaned forward and hissed into Toya's ear, _**"Didn't you know? Even though I possess a human body, my soul is no longer human. You, being an angel, have no physical body, and so is just a mass of energy, just a soul. Your soul and mine…"**_ He smirked darkly. _**"Because neither of us are human, our souls can kill each other."**_

Toya rasped, feeling himself dimming out, seeing black spots obscuring his vision. Misha, realizing what was happening, gave out a horrified cry and ran forward. Without hesitation, she grabbed Kotaroh's shoulders and tried to pull him back.

"Stop it!" she cried. "Stop it, Kotaroh-kun! This isn't you! This isn't you!"

Abruptly, Kotaroh let go of Toya and spun around, catching Misha by surprise. He now held her in an embrace and, although Kotarou was usually shorter than Misha, she felt as if he towered over her. _**"How do you know…"**_he whispered quietly into her ear, pulling her closer. _**"How do you know… That this isn't who I really am?"**_

Misha sobbed, finding that she couldn't push him away. "I know because my Kotaroh-kun wouldn't wanna hurt another person. Never, ever, ever." She gasped in surprise when she felt his lips brush against the underside of her jaw. "B-Because he was gentle and kind. I know 'cause in his heart, I saw that he was full of good things."

Kotaroh tightened his arms around her and Misha squirmed in discomfort. She wasn't returning his embrace for once. _**"Misha…"**_ he whispered softly, adoringly. _**"… The only one… who didn't see me as a monster."**_ Then the tenderness left him and he suddenly grabbed Misha's jaw, making her look at him square in his eyes. _**"But you tried to leave me anyway."**_

"I'm sorry," Misha whispered. "I'm sorry."

_**"Sshh, it's alright,"**_ Kotaroh hushed, wiping away her tears with a thumb. He smiled at her. _**"It's okay now, because you're with me. They tried to take you away, Misha. But they can't, you see? We're meant to be together, just you and I. They can't separate us, not ever."**_ There was a mad gleam in his eyes and they hazed over until Misha could no longer predict what he'd do even if she tried. _**"Because you're my world, Misha. Even though you were going to leave me, I forgive you. Even though you couldn't save me, I forgive you. Why? Because, Misha, I love you. I loved you then and I love you now… and we can be together, forever, I know it. This time… it'll work."**_

Misha shook her head, this time trying to get away from him. He wouldn't budge. "No, stop, please," she said. "Let me go. I don't want this." She stared at him tearfully. "… I want Kotarou-kun back… Please… Give him back."

A stormy rage ignited inside of him. _**"Kotarou is me and I am him!"**_ he yelled at her. _**"We're part of the same soul, Misha! Deep down, he wants this too. He wants to be together with you, no matter what the cost."**_ He finally let go of her and started taking off his coat. _**"You're not going to leave me this time, Misha,"**_he swore. _**"This time, it'll work. It'll work."**_

Misha backed away from him when he suddenly stepped towards her. "Give him back…" she whispered. She shook her head and yelled, "Give me back my Kotarou-kun!" She continued to step away from him, retreating further towards the shrine. "No matter what you say, you're not Kotaroh-kun anymore! Kotaroh-kun is dead - and turned into Kotarou-kun, who's so sweet and kind and warm. You… You're not him! You're not him because you want to hurt me!"

Kotaroh's gaze blackened. Something inside him twitched. _**"Sometimes…"**_ he said slowly, _**"Love can be harsh, Misha. I'm only doing this so we can be together freely, without anyone trying to take you away from me."**_

"No! You don't love me! Love is pure and full of warmth!" She continued to cry heavily as she retreated. "I feel none of that from you!"

Another twinge.

_**"If we both die like this," **_Kotaroh continued coldly, _**"We'll **__**have**__** to be reborn as humans. You, not being a full fledged angel yet, means that you can **__**die**__**."**_ He grinned bitterly in memory._** "And those who die don't necessarily go to heaven or hell, now do they?"**_

(… _Stop it…)_

_**"As for me,"**_ Kotaroh said, _**"Well, this boy, Kotarou, hasn't really done anything wrong, has he? Only me, and I'm only a 'separate entity' as that stupid angel called it. So if I - we - die, Kotarou won't go to hell and certainly he won't go into heaven. So he'll be reborn into a human again - and wherever his soul is, I am, because we are one and the same, our **__**will**__** is one and the same."**_

Misha took another step back and tripped on the shrine's steps. She landed on her back and stared fearfully as Kotaroh neared her, holding out his coat.

(_… You… Stay away from her…)_

Kotaroh laughed. _**"And so, when we're reborn again as humans, there won't be anything anyone can do to stop us from being together. You won't have to leave me anymore."**_ He stared at her with unreadable eyes. _**"And I won't have to be alone."**_

It must have been something he said, or something in his gaze, but suddenly, Misha was staring at him with wide eyes, as if she was just seeing something new, as if she'd just realized something important. Suddenly, she slumped, no longer tensed, and she stopped trying to move away from him. She looked up at him with such a sad resolution that Kotaroh hesitated.

"… I'm so stupid…" she muttered. She smiled up at him, although it didn't reach her eyes. "I yelled at Sa-chan before… that she wasn't actin' like a full-fledged angel cuz she was trying to keep me from saving you… I said that what she was doing was selfish, because she was stopping me from going to you 'cause she was scared of losing me. I'm a hypocrite, Kotaroh-kun… I'm a hypocrite."

Kotaroh stared at her in pure confusion and slight wariness. He didn't say anything, waiting for her to finish before he finally ended her life.

(…. _Keep away from her…!_)

"But an angel wangel's job is to make a human happy, right?" She grinned at him. "And you were once a human too, Kotaroh-kun, and I failed at my jobby wob. But now I can redo it again, actually make you happy this time. Because an angel's job is to save a human in crisis, no matter what the cost." She opened up her arms to him in welcoming warmth and acceptance. She smiled at him - actually smiled at _him_ - and said, "I'll make you happy, Kotaroh-kun… even if it means that I have to die." She closed her eyes and tried to look like she was fine with it - obviously though, she wasn't, and it was written all over her face despite her efforts to hide it. "Because it's my job as an angel. Su."

Kotaroh blinked. A moment passed in silence before he smiled serenely. _**"… I knew you would understand… That's my Misha."**_

He finally reached her and kneeled down, wrapping his coat around her neck tenderly. He kissed her softly on her forehead. He ignored the way her body slightly trembled, how he could actually _smell_ her fear and sadness and grief, and promised to her quietly, _**"Soon, Misha… Soon."**_

And as he was just about to tighten the coat around her neck and suffocate her, Kotaroh was suddenly hit with a massive headache. He stumbled back and growled, gripping his head madly. _STAY AWAY FROM HER! _a voice inside him screamed. _STAY AWAY FROM MISHA-SAN!_

"K-Kotarou…" he snarled, stepping away from Misha and hunching over in pain.

"Kotarou-kun?" Misha asked, surprised. She hastily stood up, throwing the coat to the floor. "Kotarou-kun!"

_You stay away from her,_ Kotarou demanded furiously. _You monster! Stay away from Misha-san or I'll pulverize you!_

_**Who do you think has the most power here?**_ Kotaroh snapped back. Although he was in dire pain, he knew that Kotarou must also be hurting too. It was always a two-way thing, the communications between their soul. _**You're weaker than I am!**_

_I don't think so!_ Kotarou said. _I understand it all now! Everything! Whenever I truly felt happy around Misha-san, and she left, you'd always try to control me, because you were scared of her leaving you again! You wanted to stop her, because you missed the warmth she gave to us, didn't want her to leave! But it never worked, did it? You could only control me when I was unconscious! That's why you always waited until I passed out from the pain before you took over and tried to hurt her!_

_**So what?**_the ghost retorted. _**I'm stronger now, can't you see? I took over even when you were conscious.**_

_But I'm taking my body back now,_ Kotarou declared firmly. _Because I won't allow you - me - to hurt Misha-san anymore._

_**But WHY? You want to be with her just as much as I do! I can see it! If you let me do it - kill her - then we'll be together with her!**_

… _That's not guaranteed, and you know it. And I won't ever risk her life for a gamble. I won't risk her life for anything. You… Kotaroh… If you really did love her, you'd understand what I'm talking about. But you don't, do you? You're only obsessed with her because she was the only one outside your family who didn't treat you like a freak. You don't love her, Kotaroh. __**I**__ do._

Kotaroh snarled viciously. _**LIAR!**_

_And Misha did love you, Kotaroh. She must have. But you're not the Kotaroh she remembers anymore. You're something dark and twisted, so unlike the Kotaroh that she knew and loved. You're not him. You're only that part of him, that desperate part of him, who wanted to be with Misha so much that he did the forbidden - he killed himself, even when he knew Misha would suffer for it. How could that be called love?_

_**Shut up! You're nothing but a dirty, filthy liar!**_

"Kotarou-kun?" Misha asked. Tears continued to stream down her face but her eyes were full of hope. "Kotarou-kun, are you there? Please, Kotarou-kun, come back to me!" She reached her hands out, as if wanting to hold him, even in his conflicted state. "Please…"

_See?_ Kotarou whispered. _She's suffering even now. Just let her go. Learn to let her go, for her own good… Because I have to learn how too._

_**"No!"**_ Kotaroh roared. His crazed eyes focused on Misha and she flinched back from the intensity of his gaze. _**"I'm not letting you go! Not ever!"**_ To her shock, a tear slipped from his eye. _**"Misha… You're my world."**_

And then he violently reached out, as if to grab her neck, and she gave out a cry of surprise. However, some force inside of Kotaroh made it so that he only roughly grabbed her shoulder, jarring her harshly. "Please, Kotaroh-kun…" she said, staring imploringly into his eyes, searching for _him_. "Kotarou-kun… I'm scared."

And it was that look, that look of fear and desperate searching, that made him shatter. Because beneath all that negativity, all that fear and terror, was that unending love, that full devotion and adoration and complete compliance. Despite everything that was happening, her eyes played witness to the emotions of her heart - that, no matter what happened, even if they wronged her, she would always love them, unconditionally and without doubt. She'd do anything - anything - if it really made him happy.

Because that was what Misha was. An angel so full of love that she was willing to give up her life in order to make the one she loved happy.

And that's all she ever wanted, wasn't it?

A selfish angel… who just loved too much for her own damn good.

Misha's eyes widened. "… Kotarou-kun…?"

Kotarou stared back at her, eyes tender and mild, a sad, sad smile on his face. "Oh, Misha-san…"

Her eyes widened even further and her lips began arching up in a smile. "Kotarou-ku-!"

But then Kotarou's head jerked upwards, as if struck from behind. They both glanced down and saw the tip of a glowing red spear protruding from his heart. He looked at Misha, watched as the pure horror crossed through her face, and he dropped his eyes. Without another word, he collapsed to the ground, the pain so great that he felt numb.

The last thing he heard before he felt as if his soul was tearing apart, a searing pain that drowned out absolutely everything and made his sight go black, was the loud, shattering cry of, "KOTAROU-KUN!"

-x-

Kotarou blinked his eyes open. He was in his room, at his own apartment, on his futon. The curtains were drawn and the light spilled into his room gently, softly, casting a tender light that chased away the darkness from before. The clock by the wall was ticking noisily in the otherwise silent apartment. Effortlessly, Kotarou sat up and touched his chest, above the skin where his heart was. He didn't feel anything, didn't feel any pain. There wasn't even a bandage covering it.

_Was that…_ he thought, rubbing his eyes, _a dream?_

If it was, he couldn't remember much of it. What was it about again? He let his hand drop and looked around, the room completely bare of anything living other than him. He felt quite numb. _What am I…?_

He shook his head and stood up, letting the dizziness he felt disappear slowly. Once he determined that he was okay to move, he began to slowly stumble towards the door. Why did he feel so mentally and physically drained? He reached the door and stepped out of his apartment, the outside just as silent and empty as it was inside. Puzzled and nostalgic, Kotarou made his way next door and lifted his hand to knock on its surface.

But before he could do so, he stilled.

Who lived here?

He remembered tender eyes, light lavender in colour. He remembered pink hair and a gentle smile. Frowning, Kotarou touched his head, rubbing it slightly. _Where…_ he thought, _Where is Misha-san?_

… _Misha-san?_

He felt so out of it, as if he wasn't really quite _there_. But why? Why were his thoughts so unclear? _Misha-san would know,_ he hummed to himself. _She would fix it. She always fixes it._

So he knocked.

"Higuchi-san, what are you doing?"

Kotarou slowly turned and stared at the indigo-haired youth in front of him. _His name… His name is…_ "Toya-san?"

Toya stood there calmly, regarding the young preteen with unreadable eyes. "… What are you doing?" he asked again.

"I'm going to see…" Kotarou hesitated and touched his head again, feeling a mild ache of confusion. "I… I want to see Misha-san."

"Why?" If Kotarou noticed how Toya's eyes darkened, he didn't show it.

"Because…" He looked at the transparent angel with an expression of perplexity. In his state of drowsiness and absence, he answered, "… Because Misha-san is a… special friend of mine. I want to see Misha-san because… I wonder… if she's alright." He smiled slightly. "I want to see her because it makes me happy when I can see her smile."

Toya observed him for a few more seconds and Kotarou suddenly felt uncomfortable, as if he was trying to look into his very soul. Finally, Toya's gaze softened and that soft smile he was familiar with was suddenly on his face. "Misha-chan is inside," he informed Kotarou softly. He placed a hand on Kotarou's shoulder firmly. "You're a good boy, Kotarou. A very good boy."

And then he vanished, just like that, without another word.

Too confused by the angel's behavior to really react, Kotarou turned and opened the door. "Misha-san…?"

"Kotarou-kun!"

And when he gazed upon her smile, her serene expression and glowing eyes, everything became clear and everything came back to him, all in a single, exhilarating rush.

"Misha-san!" Kotarou launched himself forward and into Misha's awaiting arms. He couldn't help the tears that cascaded heavily down his face. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm glad you're okay, Misha-san! I'm glad you're okay!" He closed his eyes and simply held her. Softly, he whispered, "So glad…"

"Tee hee hee," the angel giggled, returning his embrace eagerly. "I'm glad you're okays too, Kotarou-kun! You had me really worried there, and I thought I was gonna have a heart attack! Su!"

Kotarou looked up and stared into her eyes. "What happened?"

"Toya-chan speared you, Kotarou-kun." When she said this, her eyes went a bit sad, a bit angry, but the emotions passed on quickly and she was happy again. "But not to worries! It didn't really hurt ya! It just… It just…" Her expression went sad again and she looked away from him. Then she turned back around and beamed at him brightly. "It just allowed Kotaroh to rest in peace, su! Rest in peacey weace. Now Kotaroh-kun won't be hauntin' ya anymore, cuz the memories that attached that part of him to your soul have been erased from your heart!" She hugged him tightly. "So everything's okay now, su. Everything's okay."

"What…" Kotarou frowned, "_was_ Toya-san?"

"A warrior angel… An angel who vanquishes evil spirits and such, su. Let's 'em rest and stuff like that."

Kotarou felt himself sigh with relief. It was over. It was finally over. … _No,_ he thought, removing himself from Misha's embrace. _No, it isn't._ He wiped away his tears and defiantly glared into Misha's eyes, just like he used to. Misha stared back at him owlishly. "Don't you ever, _ever_, sacrifice yourself for _anything_," he heard himself say angrily. "Don't you _dare_ even think about it, Misha-san! No matter what you think, no matter what anyone else says, you _can't_ give yourself up like that! You're worth more than that, more than anything!" He was yelling now, painfully recalling that time when Misha was willing to let herself be killed if it made Kotaroh happy. "Your safety… Your wellbeing… _Your happiness_… is worth more than mine. So _don't_ ever do that again, Misha-san. If you do, I'll never forgive you. Never."

Misha looked at him and smiled sadly. She drew him closer to her again and hugged him. "Okay, Kotarou-kun. Okay."

But Kotarou knew and Misha knew it too. She would do it again if the situation called for it – she would sacrifice everything, even her life, for him. She would do it – because she knew he would do it too.

"I love you, Misha-san," Kotarou said into her shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kotarou-kun," she said sincerely in reply, her eyes closed.

Kotarou also squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his tears falling again. He held onto her tighter. "I know."

He understood now, the type of love she had for him – it was pure and bright, complete warmth with no shadows, never flickering. The love an angel would give. His love, however, was different. He loved her, but he craved her touch, wanted her to stay, to be with him forever, even though it would jeopardize her chance of being a true angel, even though it may endanger them both. His love, he realized, was a human-type of love, something that can be as warm as an angel's but unintentionally selfish. If he wanted to love her like she loved him… then he should be able to let her go.

But because he was human, because he was mortal and had his flaws like any other, he didn't want to.

And that was a battle Kotarou would have to face every day.

Kotarou pulled back and smiled at her warmly. "I'll help you, Misha-san. I'll help you become a full fledged angel like you really wanted."

Her eyes widened and she grinned at him widely. "Ah! Ah! Would you really, Kotarou-kun?"

"Of course," he scoffed. He let himself hold her hands tightly. "Because that's what'll make you happy, Misha-san."

She cocked her head to the side and stared at him thoughtfully. "But that's not right, Kotarou-kun. Turnin' into a full fledged angel won't make me happy – making _you_ happy will."

Kotarou smiled. "And I want nothing more than to see you smile, Misha-san. I want nothing more to see your dreams come true."

Misha, after a brief moment, suddenly beamed, happy tears in her eyes as she embraced him again. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear. "You've grown up so much. Thank you, Kotarou-kun."

Kotarou patted her back. "You deserve it, Misha-san. You do."

He knew it would be painful to watch her go - he knew he'd curse himself for helping her leave him. But it was okay. As long as she was happy, he was okay. If he could create that smile she was giving him right now, he could never regret anything. He didn't need anything else from her – didn't want anything else. She would always watch over him in the heavens, always be by his side, he knew it, and that was alright with him.

That was what made him different from Kotaroh. He took into account Misha's own happiness.

Because she was his world – and what a bleak and miserable place it would be, if his world didn't shine like her smile.

-x-

End Lesson

-x-

KazunaPikachu


End file.
